


Take Me to Church

by Bluefarewell



Series: Take Me to Church [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Canon Jewish Character, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mutant Rights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《英国病人》Xover，部分情节取自原著小说。</p><p>Translation into Vietnamese available :  <a href="https://bluethecassie.wordpress.com/2015/11/11/take-me-to-church/">Take Me to Church</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCassie">BlueCassie</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> 我要讲的，并不是一个令人愉快的故事。正相反，它充满了悲哀、绝望与无能为力。它有关我的年轻时代，和我在四十年代的欧洲大陆上经历的一切，有关那场见证了人类彼此摧毁的欲望达到顶峰的战争以及最终付出的代价。它高昂到每一个人都难以承受，无论是人类抑或我们。  
>  故事的主角是一个病人，现在已不在人世，四十年前我们在法国边境一个小镇为他举行了简单的葬礼。我不知道自己能否算是他的朋友，毕竟，他所怀念的那个称呼只交付给唯一的一个人而已。  
>  他没有留下任何东西——也许这些无法复制的记忆除外。在生命中的最后几个月，回忆如幽灵般折磨着他的灵魂，令他寝食难安，一直到死。而我们作为曾经的见证者，也将它深藏于心，不再提起。四十年后，有一天，当我惊讶地发现连自己也快将这段往事渐渐遗忘时，我终于决定鼓起勇气，重温曾经发生的一切。尽管这次故地重游注定不会轻松。  
>  半个世纪前的过往如雪片在脑海中盘旋，就像1944年我坐在那位病人身边借着烛光写下的那些信一样，没有被投递出去，也永远不会再有可能。时间把记忆从它们身上夺去，还回来时已经成了碎片。

——Henry McCoy博士的日记，1985.

 

 

1.

 

——1944年，法国边境战地医院——

“名字？”

“……”

“国籍？出生地？部队番号？”

没有回答。

“他们说你是从一架飞机残骸里被救起来的，你是飞行员吗？”

“……”

“听好了，”年轻的少尉不耐烦地挥挥手，对答话者的拒绝合作感到无比头痛，“我知道这也许很难，但确认你的身份是必要的。眼下这关头若是放了一个间谍进来，那意味着灾难！所以，别装傻，你是谁？德国人吗？少拿胡话搪塞！”

那张脸转了过来，一张已被摧毁、残破不堪、伤痕累累的脸，半边已经因严重烧伤而变形，远目望去只能看到一片触目惊心的焦黑。另外半边勉强保留了些许原来的样子——看得出它的主人在没毁容时一定英俊得要命——但情况也不容乐观。唯一完好的是他的眼睛，眼珠镶嵌在开裂的眼眶里，在那些烧焦的痕迹和刺眼的紫红色伴随下显得越发悲惨。

“你明白吗？我没有时间和你——”

那双没有表情的灰绿色眼睛只是漠然地看着他，无动于衷。

然后对方开了口，是一种因长久的沉默和肺部受损而变得嘶哑低沉的声音，语调不高却带着令人恐惧的压迫感。

“听着，小子，”他一字一句地说，“我比你们更好奇自己是什么人，可惜我什么都记不得。名字，身份，为什么变成这样，一概不知道。说真的，瞧我这副样子，整个人从里到外被烤了一遍，连肺都只剩下这么一点，是什么人很重要吗？再看看这个，”病人挣扎着亮出手臂内侧的一串黑色数字，“至少可以证明我不是什么他妈的德国间谍！你还有什么要说的？”

一定是对方情绪太激动了，军官想，这番话劈头盖脸砸过来的时候，他简直能感觉到金属床架和头顶的吊灯都在剧烈振动，好像要嚎叫着向他扑上来一样。

“所以，你是犹太人？”他顿了顿，在本子上记了些什么。

病人不屑地转过头去，没有再说一个字。尽管因伤势严重和体力衰竭，就连这个简单的动作对他来说都很困难。

少尉收拾起笔记本叹了口气，明白此番盘问又是一无所获。

\--

“没有证件，制服也烧焦了，看不出军号，无法向盟军那边求证。也没办法根据口音判断此人的身份——据我所知他至少会讲四种语言。最糟糕的是，他还很顽固，”法国人闷闷不乐地说，“并且倔得像头牛。”

“我并不感到意外，”Henry McCoy医生像是预料到了一般点点头，“您是自从他清醒以后第三个来打听的人了，很遗憾我帮不上忙。坦率地说，在经历了那样的事故之后，他能活着已经是奇迹了。”

“该死的奇迹，”对方烦躁地挥了一下手，“要我说，这样活着还不如死了。”

年轻的医生眉头皱了一下，只是简单地回答：

“他活不了多久了。”

“但愿他死之前别搞出什么麻烦，否则你浪费自己的时间留在这儿陪他等死就太不值得了，”法国人匆匆地在他肩上拍了一下，“祝你好运，大夫。”

破旧的军车开走了，在通向铁栏门的碎石路上乱七八糟地颠簸着，直到远去。Hank目送那顶扣在对方乱蓬蓬的头发上的军帽消失成一个小点，预感到今天又将度过一个不眠之夜。

他叹了口气，走回通向医院的路，穿过大半部分都已倒塌的前庭，那里曾一度拥有令人骄傲的喷泉和雕塑，现在满目凋零，空旷无人。这座战时医院以前是一座建于19世纪中期的庄园主楼，占领时期大宅的主人弃它而去，房子成了德国军队在这片偏僻地区的最后一个据点。随着整座小镇连续遭到空袭，大宅也在炮火的袭击中变得支离破碎。最后盟军接收了它，改建成了一座医院。

迈上台阶，推开虚掩的门，跨过地上的水洼和开裂的木板，走廊尽头是病人的房间，现在整座房子只有他们两人居住，一个医生和一个濒死的烧伤患者。没有名字的病人仍然保持着他离开时的姿势躺在那里，眼睛静静地望向看不到的窗外。

盟军是在一片开阔地带发现他的，一架飞机燃烧着从空中坠下，四分五裂，驾驶员重伤濒死，头颅在燃烧的飞机残骸上无力地垂下来。他被送往最近的医疗机构，经过一天一夜的抢救后才从地狱边缘爬回来。医生摇着头惋惜地说，是个英俊小伙子，但以后只能是这个不人不鬼的样子了。

他消瘦得厉害，手术后整个人支离破碎，生命力却不可思议地顽强，平时很少找麻烦，哪怕痛到最厉害的时候也只是强忍着发出轻微的呻吟。他们给他戴上助听器，以便让他在听力严重受损后不至做个残废。

只除了一点：病人完全丧失了记忆，当问及关于自己的事情时，那双茫然的眼睛里流露出的全是空白。此外，噩梦也给他带来很大负担，运送伤员的列车向北行进途中，Hank不止一次听到烧伤者在梦里发出痛苦的呓语，等他醒来，却又什么都记不起。

面对军官的盘问，他们两人共同隐瞒了一点，那是病人第一次恢复意识时提到的。

“你还记得什么？”

只有半秒钟，他仿佛看到那张备受摧残的脸孔微微亮了起来，就像有不知名的光芒映照着它，仅仅一瞬。病人艰难地移动着下颌，说出两个字：

“……教堂。”

他是犹太人，莫非是改宗的信徒？年轻的医生疑惑地想。

“这里不远处就有个教堂，”Hank说，“等你恢复一些后我们可以去看看，说不定能帮你想起点什么。”

庄园后面有一小片低矮的丘陵，隔着窗能看到山坡上的教堂，现在它早已倒塌，千疮百孔，很久都不再有人进去。

病人沉默着，好像思绪已经飞到什么不属于人世的地方，但目光给出了肯定的答案。

过往的风暴在脑海里卷起，周围一切与他的生命毫无关联的名词快速地向后退去。蜡烛再次点亮，损毁的彩绘窗重新修复，荒谬的礼拜日慌乱而急促地双手交握……所有无法拼接的灰色碎片一瞬间全部鲜活起来，构成了记忆中教堂的样子。

剧痛袭来，他再度闭上了眼睛。

 

\--

雨仍下着，烛火危险地摇动了两下，又安静下来，借着它微暗的光亮，年轻的医生继续写自己的信，或许更确切地说，是寄不出的日记。

自从他在房子里发现数目可观的图书后，它们便统统派上了用场：修补楼梯、填上墙壁的破洞、睡前阅读，还有书写。这地方没有很多纸能用，最后他便把那些在爆炸中变得再也难以辨认的书籍抢救出来，在诗集的空白页间写着没有收信人地址的信。

他们居住的地方之前曾经住过三百多位盟军伤员，后来都陆陆续续搬出了这里。尽管德国人的主力部队已撤走，顽固流亡分子和盗匪仍不断骚扰城镇，加之交通不便，大部分伤员和医护都搬去了其他地方，只剩Hank和烧伤的病人。临走前院方给他留下了一把手枪和足够多的吗啡，他们彼此都对它的作用心知肚明。

“你不必这样的，Hank，”他想起同事担忧的眼神，“我知道这是你的职责，但是你不必——我是说，你不欠他什么——”

“他是我的病人，”他只是坚持说道，“红十字会的原则是在遵循日内瓦公约的前提下无条件救助，记得吗？”

并且我与你们不同。他想，我和他一样无处可去。

Hank的父亲是德国人，母亲是美国人，他在巴黎的医学院完成大学课程，随后又在尴尬的处境中经历了自己的祖国给全世界造成的灾难。目睹了三十年代初纳粹分子在本国实行的各种教唆与高压丑闻后，年轻的医学博士断然拒绝参加兵役。他伪造了一张证明，随后设法离开柏林，辗转加入了国际红十字会，作为战地服务队负责伤员救治，直到现在。

一种无名的动力驱使他在这荒无人烟的地方留下来，原因却无法向任何人说出口。Hank看了看躺在黑暗中的病人，明白这座庄园是属于放逐者的地方。

直到墨水在发黄的纸页上勾勒出一道长长的划痕时他才反应过来自己在走神。翻开毁了一半的封面，题目里花体的R字被一大片黑色掩盖，他停了笔，有些怀念地看着那个单词。

“…………Raven.”*

不知不觉，年轻的医生把萦绕于脑海的词语读出了声。随后如猛然惊醒般向自己的病人投去充满歉意的一瞥，他想他可能睡着了。

“你在读书。”

那人突然发话了。

“很抱歉——吵到你了吗？我这就——”他站起身来。

“不，读点什么，孩子。”他粗声说。

Hank哑然失笑，他看起来比自己大不了几岁，却固执地使用这个有点滑稽的称呼来叫他。

“爱伦·坡？”

“什么都行，不要德语。”

这是几天来他首次开口要求什么事情。

Hank清了清嗓子，就着翻开的那页读下去。

 

“从前一个阴郁的子夜，我独自沉思，慵懒疲竭，  
面对许多古怪而离奇、并早已被人遗忘的书卷……”

……直到我几乎在喃喃自语“其他朋友早已离散，  
明晨它也将离我而去，如同我的希望已消散。”  
这时乌鸦说“永不复焉”。

“虽然冠毛被剪除，”我说，“但你肯定不是懦夫，  
你这幽灵般可怕的古鸦，漂泊来自夜的彼岸——  
请告诉我你尊姓大名，在黑沉沉的冥府阴间！”  
　　乌鸦答曰“永不复焉。”

 

他一遍遍重复这个单词，纳闷着它是否暗示他们的命运，一切都已太迟，永不复还。

没有名字的病人只是闭着眼睛，不作回应，唯有胸腔缓慢的起伏证明他还活着。朗读持续了很久，直到Hank以为他一定已经睡去，起身准备离开。

忽然，病人灰绿色的视线直直地落在那本书上，短促地说出一个词。

“Erik.”

“什么？”

“我的……我的名字。现在我想起来了。”

“你是说……”

“我还不能确定，”病人有些不知所措地说，“但我确实听到了——做梦的时候，有一个声音，一直在我脑子里响着，那不是我的声音。他说：‘别这样，不……Erik.’所以我想，这是我的名字。”

Hank站住了，手放在门把上，他只简单地点了点头：

“这是个好的开始。”

“我第一次记起来梦的内容。”叫Erik的病人勉强笑了一下，但马上因疼痛皱起眉头，额头渗出一大片细密的冷汗。

“你很疼……需要吗啡吗？”

他无言地闭上双眼，点了点头，动作近乎温顺，在医生眼里，那是一种最接近于谢意的表达。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *爱伦坡的诗《乌鸦》原文是THE RAVEN。


	2. Chapter 2

初次的记忆恢复并未给Erik带来好运，自那以后，他又变得沉默寡言了。Hank猜想上一次的噩梦对他造成了不小的冲击，也许会成为找回记忆的契机，只是不能着急。他做得最多的仍然是帮病人清洗焦黑的身体、注射吗啡，看他因疼痛在睡梦中皱眉，四肢因过度使用药物而短暂地麻木，随后又变得兴奋起来，那是一天中病人最有活力的时间。

他在花园幸免于炸弹的一角发现了李子树和醋栗，又从废弃的仓库里找到了些蔬菜种子，这好歹可以解决口粮问题。部队撤走前只留下了少部分的存粮，他们必须为生计想办法，更不用说趁时势紧迫到处流窜的盗贼和土匪，这座庄园在他们眼里无疑蕴藏着巨大的诱惑。

除此以外生活平淡无奇。自打上一次调查员怏怏而归后，军队方面的盘问也止步不前。没人再来这个已经废弃的地方，它却慢慢恢复了些活力。金色喷漆褪尽的喷泉旁边有一眼仍能提供自来水的水龙头，之前播下的种子也活了起来，长势几乎喜人。Erik在精神好的时候甚至可以站起来在屋子里走那么一两步，隔着窗户看年轻的医生忙忙碌碌，试图把荒废的住地振奋起来。这里的一切都和他一样固执地不肯死去，抱着虚妄的心愿等在原地。

他本以为战争的阴影已经逐渐远离这个地方，直到那一天清晨意外发生。

地平线阴云密布，预示着一场大雨的来临。年轻的医生在花园里一个还未被开辟的荒芜角落中忙碌着，想把杂草除掉。  
事实很快证明，这是个错误的选择。镰刀将乱糟糟的灌木辟开时，他在杂草丛下面发现了一大团纠缠在一起的金属线和导火线，这样的状况只意味着一件事情——

他正站在地雷阵里。

Hank并非不知道敌军撤退之前通常会在据点里布下大量炸弹，有的藏在座钟里，等主人上弦时立刻引爆；有的则埋在钢琴里或者节拍器下，欢庆胜利的人们一打开就丧了命。然而这里改造前，工兵队曾仔细地把大宅里的每个角落都探查了一遍，宣布没有危险后医疗队才放心地搬进来，未成想偏偏落下了这儿。

他站在原地一动不动，四肢僵硬，呼吸困难，又不敢挪动一步，心知肚明方圆几里内不可能有人立刻发现他并伸出援手。

上帝——该死。

只有短短几十秒的时间像是过了一生一样那么长。

“别动。”

声音意外地熟悉，他下意识地转过头去。

“我说别动！”那人吼道。

站在他身后的竟然是Erik，大半损毁的脸上露出气急败坏的神情，Hank没有功夫去想他是如何撑着重伤的身躯从病榻上站起来，又走到花园里发现自己的，思考完全停止了，只有急促的呼吸声敲打着耳膜，脑海里一片空白。

“很好，站在那儿，”男人艰难地伸出一只手示意他冷静，“就这样——”

随后他就看到了不可思议的景象。方才还乱作一团的金属引线自动解开，一一绷直，就像有无形的手将它们扯了起来，然后尽数绞断，外面包裹着水泥的炸弹静静地悬浮在空中，Hank惊愕地发现它们数量可观。这草丛中到底隐藏着多少地雷，而他之前还毫无察觉地天天在这里忙碌，完全不知道危险近在咫尺？

“我只能坚持一会儿，快点儿，”Erik咬着牙关说，“过来。”

他迅速伸出手去，两人一起搀扶着，慢慢挪出那个角落。Erik最后又挥了一下手，炸弹飞出花园的围墙落在无人的山坡上，传来低沉的轰鸣。

“你太——大意了——”他声音虚弱得快要昏倒当场。

“那是你……你怎么做到的？”年轻的医生喘着气，不可置信地看着他的病人。

“我不知道，”他被Hank扶着坐在最近的楼梯上，“我感觉到了它们，埋得很深，但很危险……然后我就让它们飞了出去。”

“金属操控，”Hank倒吸了一口冷气，“所以你是个变种人。”

听到这个词，他像是回忆起什么一样看了看自己的双手，然后抬起头来有些迷惘地说：“是的。”

“这解释了很多事情。”

“你也是，孩子，”Erik缓缓地说，“我看得出来。你无需躲藏。”

Hank没去问他为何知道自己的身份，事到如今也没必要了，他想。

 

那天夜里阅读没有继续，Hank把仅剩的蜡烛点上半支，放在病人的房间里，犹豫着是否要再给他打一剂吗啡。那人正躺在床上，眼睛发怔地盯着自己伤残的双手，深紫色的部位连骨头都露了出来。年轻的医生明白触感是最忠诚的载体，甚至强过记忆。他的病人正凭借残存的能力在指间流动的感觉一步步前行，去解开脑海中隐秘的禁忌。

过了两天后，他开口说话。起初是自言自语，后来Hank也加入进来间或进行一两句对话，共同挖掘记忆的矿层。

“你最先想起来的是什么？”

“教堂。准确地说，不止一个教堂，”他仰起头，在黑暗中说着，“我总看到和它有关的画面，虽然看不清。”

Hank躺在地板上，看着天花板的缝隙，水滴和星光都从那里坠下来。进入雨季后，破损的房屋里总有一角是湿的。

“还有些别的。有时候我听到水声，在这座房子里，持续好几天。最初那声音很熟悉，慢慢地，我觉得自己正在水里。水的声音，还有河流、船与铁锚。我就是在那时掉进了塞纳河。”

“你是谁？”

“弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，”他安静地说。

“谁创造你？”

“Klaus Schmidt，‘黑王’Sebastian Shaw。

“我第一次知道他是在纳粹集中营里，他们抓雅利安人以外的种族，也就是说，大部分其他人。犹太人、茨冈人、共产主义者、同性恋和变种人，然后把前者送进毒气室，后者送进实验室和手术台。43年初我逃出了集中营，一家人都被关押，出来时只剩下我一个。

“后来，我从德占东欧区一路向西，从瑞士人那里打听到Shaw去了法国的消息。当时我一路从马赛港追到了巴黎，整夜潜伏在水里跟着他们，只想在船上来个了断。”

“你杀了他吗？”

“不，有人救了我。”

这一切是怎么发生的？他不知道。1943年的Erik Lehnsherr在复仇之路上第无数次与死亡擦肩而过，一次次地赌着他所剩无几的运气。与那一年有关的瞬间从迷雾中凸显出来，变得异常清晰。

冲上船实在是个错误的选择。刺杀失败后他流着血掉进水里，精疲力竭，钝重的身体不听使唤地在秋季的河水中下沉。于是Erik当机立断决定掀翻Sebastian Shaw的整条船。

他把一切都赌了上去，尽管体力几近衰竭，脑海里还像有重锤在敲一般回放着那些最痛苦的影像。然而他发了狂似地游着，试图把船上每一块钢板都掀起来砸在对方头上，唯独没考虑到如何求生的问题。

他别无选择。一无所有的赌徒向来不吝失去。下一秒脑海里传来的声音几乎令他窒息。

随后有人跳下来死死抓住他，他只能无法置信地用最后一点力气抱住试图救自己上来的人，两人一起浮上黑暗的水面。月光打在那张脸庞上的瞬间，他还以为自己一定是死了以后看见了幻觉。

“你疯了。”

“你会没命的，放着你不管才真是疯了。”

“可是——”

“看来你惹上了麻烦。”

救他的人看了看码头，探照灯和盖世太保的喊叫交织而过。

“现在你和我都有麻烦了。”

“跟我来。”

凌晨两点，那人抓住他的手腕，他们一起从河里浮上来，周身湿着，流着血，却没有时间停下来处理一下伤口。秋季的寒冷夜晚，雨水和湿淋淋的道路，阴暗的街巷里路灯昏黄。他们两三步迈下台阶冲向最隐蔽的角落，躲避闻声而来的追捕者和巡逻的宪兵。警卫队的声音从不远处传来，他想都没想就一把护住身旁的年轻男人，把他压在墙上，手放在嘴唇上示意对方不要说话，流亡使他的本能变得敏锐，像某种嗅到危险而迅速警戒的动物。于是他们屏息凝神地在静止的黑暗里等待，这距离近到令他不安，听得到自己古怪地加快的心跳声。

他们在黑暗中站了一会儿，追踪的人离开后继续朝反方向跑去，铺设着陈旧砖石的道路全都像迷宫，不知道通向何种看不清的命运。失血和晕眩令他慢下脚步，再反应过来时，他感觉到对方正拉着自己的手在黑夜中领路，轮廓优美的侧影在幽暗的光线下几乎不真切。

他有张过于年轻的脸，天真却了然，是那种罕见的在这个绝望世界仍充满希望的模样，不同于自己的满心疲惫和伤痕累累，而Erik已经不记得上一次看到这样的神情是在什么时候了。

河水与地面微弱的反光被远远地甩在身后，他们曾有一瞬间短促地对视，四下寂静无人，只有两个流亡者在被占领的城市里飞奔。

“你没必要。他们找的是我。”他咬着牙挤出这些话，眼里还在冒火。

“别傻了我的朋友，他们抓的是‘我们’，你应该明白，这时候没人能全身而退。”

“闭嘴吧。”

他抓住对方的手，用力攥回去，力度大到指节发白生疼，不知道这股怒气和失控感从何而来。

这一切顺理成章地出现，超过了所有预期，在那一刻起，他知道这就是他的命运。

他需要一个名字，一个符号，什么都好，来称呼他的指引者，牵动心灵的人，突如其来的朋友……甚至别的什么。就像听到了他心中所想一般，那人在记忆里回过头来，蔚蓝目光穿透时间望着他这张经烈火灼烧而备受摧残、憔悴不堪的面容，温柔地笑着。

他就像突然从黑暗里走出来的一束光。

Charles，Erik低声重复道。他怎能忘记这个名字呢。

“1943年遇到他的时候，我27岁。”


	3. Chapter 3

他发烧的时日开始增多，因为兴奋和情绪不稳；讲述那些不连贯的故事时声音会颤抖，伴以模糊不清的手势，丹宁酸涂抹在烧伤的面颊和身体上形成一层怪异的黑色硬壳。更多的时候病人已经不需要借助药物刺激便能想起许多事情，这些记忆突如其来，像魔鬼附身一样逼迫他说出一些断断续续的片段。他经常会把德语与法语混杂在一起进行表达，声音嘶哑，有时使用第一人称，有时是第三。

偶尔，年轻的医生分不清这些话中具体的时间和地点，它们对记忆的主人而言或许也是一团乱麻，盘根错节地被从海底打捞上来，之前有股力量扯着它们不放。如今他只知道自己忽然找回了许多缺失，于是迫不及待，甚至是粗暴地对唯一一个听众宣泄出来。Hank觉得自己像书房里那只已经坏掉的录音机，不加分辨地接收着所有属于过去的杂音，那些他永远不会透露也没有机会再对其他人说的话。

他帮病人靠在可以让身体直起来的垫子上，听对方说起1943，他的朋友，他的流亡和他的一切，眼睛因热度而发亮。

“法国有大量的这种教堂，”Erik正在说着，“在市中心或者与住宅区连在一起，还有钟楼和高塔，你到哪里都可以认得出来。那一座和民宅只有一墙之隔，旁边有几棵倒挂金钟。在它的南边有家酒吧，很小，老板连招牌和黑板上的单子都懒得写，优点是几乎没有德国人愿意踏足，所以他们晚上都会到那里去。”

“谁？”

“我们的同类，很多人自1940年起就在那里避难，那天晚上我们逃到的地方。”

那地方的具体地址到最后都是一个谜。他分不清他们在黑暗的城区里走上了哪条路，也许是九区，也许是蒙马特。雨还在不停地落下，目力所及之处是寂静的贫民住宅区，远处隐约可以看见小教堂的尖顶。那家酒吧是街上唯一一家还亮着灯的屋子，昏暗而不起眼。

推开门，廉价的香烟与酒精气息扑面而来。一个年轻的酒保快步走来，目光焦急像是等待已久，Charles只是轻轻地将手搭在额间做了个费解的手势，金发男孩会意，和他一左一右架起伤者，装作扶着行动不便的醉汉的样子向吧台走去，途中有几张倦怠的脸抬起来看了看他们，又毫无兴趣地转头，他们对周围发生的一切都漠不关心。

“这是怎么——”

男孩显然还想问点什么。他的同伴迅速地投去一个警示的眼神，示意这里不是说话的地方。

“别出声，我们走。”

百叶窗还开着，雾气弥漫进来像秘密。吧台后门有条甫道通向地下室，尽头是间小会客厅，阴暗得让人想起里昂城里关押苦役犯和死囚的临时牢狱。唯一一张桌子摆在中间，被几个年轻人占据，一个金发女孩神情紧张地看着大门的方向，Charles一出现便冲了过去。同行的少年手指叩击在桌上怀疑地看着自己，还有头发凌乱的高大男子正不满地嚷嚷着什么，他们当中有的人说英语，Erik一个字也没听进去。

“Charles！听说今晚有骚动，我们以为你——”

“计划失败了，我没事，”Charles匆忙地给了他们每人一个拥抱，“孩子们都还好吗？”

“有一个闹着不睡，结果在楼梯上碰伤了膝盖，”女孩露出一丝微笑，“除此以外我想没什么可担心的。”

“我有，”一个满脸雀斑的男孩发话了，“这是谁，‘教授’？”

“他有德国口音，我听得出来。”

“别担心，他和我们一样，”Charles轻声说，“追踪‘黑王’的半途中遇见的，他受伤了，我不能就这么把他扔在外面。”

“是同类也证明不了什么，Chuck，”一直没做声的较年长的人丢掉手中的烟蒂，一脸警戒，“对手是黑王加白皇后，让你一个人去打探消息就够冒险的了，现在还弄了个一身血的逃犯回来说计划失败，我需要你给个解释。”

Charles回答了什么他不记得了，实际上他怀疑这一切是否发生过，听到的只有自己缓慢而沉重的呼吸，只有疲倦，并且不再感觉到疼痛。计划，哦，他妈的计划。Erik想。自己是为什么心甘情愿跟着他走的？这帮人先是阻止他把自己淹死，然后又在一无所知的情况下把他扯进这个地方，而他至今甚至都弄不清他们每个人的名字。你喜欢的那个姑娘叫什么？Raven，好吧，这女孩就叫Raven，反正年轻女孩都差不多，这不重要。他才不在乎什么计划，还有这一屋子人，他一直是孤身一人。

“我对什么计划没兴趣，我只要找Shaw.”他在一众杀人的目光下生硬地回答。

“那你可真是找对地方了，”精钢利爪应声而出，“你找他做什么？”

“一个怪物找他的主人能他妈做什么？”

“Logan，Erik，别，”Charles叹了口气拦在两人中间，“今晚干的架已经够多了。”

“晚上‘夜行’传消息过来，说是有我们的人跟德国人合作了。巡逻的人格外多，很遗憾，现在必须谨慎。我们不能信任一个陌生人。”

“他是我朋友。”

大家都瞪着他。

“别开玩笑，你了解他什么？”

“一切。”

看上去在场的每个人都理解了这个简单的词的含义，除了Erik自己。紧张的气氛稍许松懈下来，Logan认命般地收回了爪子，尽管仍满面怒容，一种宽慰般的神情开始出现在Charles的脸上。他环视四周试图找出个解释，无人做声。

我是心灵感应者。我自然有我的判断方式，同你一样。

Erik看着他，明白了之前脑海中的话语从何而来。

一股莽撞的痛苦冲上了胸口，被看透的抗拒感让胃一阵阵地拧紧。一切，这个词简直要打垮了他。一切，Erik重复着，他为之一往无前只为不被它们折磨疯的一切，所有他发誓再也不会让它们发生在自己身上的一切，那些最难以承受的事情。

你怎么能明白一切？你又怎么能——

我很抱歉。但我确实知道。

已经到极限了，头脑空白而身体沉重，他无法把这些嘶吼出来，无法转身离开，甚至无法思考。他觉得自己正慢慢倒下去，视野转了方向，随即是一片漆黑，不明白前方正等待着什么，却奇怪地并不感到担忧。Erik生平头一次有了这样轻率又愚蠢的信心，尽管不知拜谁所赐，又或许只是流了太多血而理智无从运转。

他知道将来的某一天自己会在某个不为人知的地方带着所有的记忆一个人死去，那就是一切的尽头了。Erik在丧失意识之前想。

 

他在一片黑暗中醒来，不知道是梦还是现实。

远处有小女孩的声音，含糊地唱着一首他早已熟悉的曲子，意地绪语。那首歌谣，是母亲教他读书写字时常唱的。她只会唱两支歌，另一首讲的是遥远的耶路撒冷。人世艰难，等你长大了，我的孩子，她轻轻地说，等你长大就会明白，字里写的都是人生，人一辈子有多少眼泪可以流哪。但别害怕，亲爱的，会好的，一切都会好。她总是这么说，在他因为做不对拼字游戏而哭泣时说，在旁人放肆地叫他们杂种时说，在全家人像一群被赶出囚笼的动物般在大雨天里登记注册时说，在面对枪口时说。她安慰着他直到最后一刻，却预料不到自己将面临怎样的命运。他们送她的儿子进实验室，像小白鼠一样躺上手术台，强迫他大声说出脑子里的反应，又在实验之余派他去打扫尸体，那意味着从已死的人身上扒走所有东西，最后把尸首赤条条地堆在那里。有天Erik看见一个没有完全断气的人在尸堆里挣扎，神志不清地唱着这首歌直到咽气，自那以后他便拒绝再回想任何与自己的民族有关的旋律和语言。

大部分的粗话和俚语是在逃亡过程中学会的，他总是有时间学很多东西，语言无疑是一个不错的选项。Erik睡过专供流浪汉和水手食宿的码头中转站，也在桥下和河岸上栖身，打听消息，喝酒赌博套情报，和人打架，偶尔也伪装成体面人出入报馆和银行，用金属刀叉或任何可以操控的东西指着什么人的喉咙，心平气和地追问Shaw的行踪（这时候是检验各式骂人话的绝好时机），然后去向下一个目的地。他只有疲惫到极限时才能进入睡眠，所有的尖啸声在记忆里过于明显，醒来时发现自己满身冷汗。自逃出集中营以来他没有一天不是在这样的反复中度过的，歌谣，不知道哪种语言构成的嘈杂声音，枪，尸体的味道。

一切。Charles说。他说自己是他的朋友，他的眼睛是那种不真实的蓝色，他在他们认识的大约三分钟后跳进秋日的河水里把Erik捞了上来。除此以外，Erik对他一无所知。

你所看到的包不包括这些噩梦？他苦笑着想。如若不然，你怎能说自己洞察一切？

没有回答。Erik不知道自己在期待着什么样的回应。

声音涌来像洪水，席卷着他，并终将把他淹没。只有他一个人而已，被恐惧、绝望和冰冷所环绕，一直到死。

他困难地想抬起头来，发觉有双手搁在他的额上，动作缓慢而轻柔，没有人会这样做，Erik想，并努力地把眼睛闭得更紧。很奇怪地，他知道那属于谁，从一开始就知道。现在一切都安静了，没有惨叫，没有无线广播的声音和卡车上路的颠簸声，只有呼吸，他自己的呼吸。

你不用自己承担，你不是一个人。

然后多年来第一次，他陷入了无梦的睡眠。

 

第二天早晨他发现自己身在一个小房间里，看上去像是酒吧的顶层阁楼。楼下还有几间改装过的房间，有几张好奇的脸探出来看着他。走进大厅时叫Logan的男人不满地哼了一声继续抽他的雪茄。他们彼此瞪着，Erik确定自己与面前这个人不可能和平共处。

“好啦，先生们，介绍时间，”金发女孩轻快地走来，缓解了剑拔弩张的气氛，“柜台上有咖啡，自己拿。”

“如你所见，这里是全巴黎最糟糕的酒吧，因为他是老板，每天至少要扔三个人出大门，”她指着Logan，“愿意的话叫他金刚狼也行。我和Alex负责干活，我哥哥——就是Charles——负责添乱。日常营业之外还干点其他的事，运东西，藏人，德国人抓什么我们藏什么，有平民也有变种人——我假设你已经知道这个称呼了？”

“我们的同类。”他点点头。

“我们的同类，”她满意地说，“有的从大逃亡起就住在这儿了。考虑到现在家里人太多，我该收你点房租。顺带一提，昨天小伙子们把你扛到了我哥哥房间里，平常他和三个孩子一起睡，昨晚推给我了。”

“真是绝妙的主意。”Erik干巴巴地回答，努力使自己的声音听上去不那么像讽刺。他猜想这地方稍微正式一点的称谓应该叫做抵抗组织，尽管它完全不像应有的样子。

“你们为什么跟Shaw扯上关系？”他问。

“‘黑王’来巴黎就没有好事，占领军到处安家可不只是为了种族清洗，”一直没作声的Logan粗声说，“我们也跑不了，早晚的事。不如先下手为强。”

“更多的问Charles吧，”女孩想了想，“到隔壁教堂去，他这会应该和Kitty她们在一起，他就只有带孩子的时候才像话。”她叉腰看着Erik，暗示他带的成年人不算在内。

“教堂？”

“那里归他管。不过别紧张，他不会向你传教的，”她甩下一句话走进厨房，随即又探出头来，“顺便，知道了这么多就别总想着溜走——你若是对我哥哥不利，我就打破你的头。”

对方威胁地挥舞着勺子，表情像是说“就像这样”。

好啊，全乱套了。他想。

 

他不记得自己上一次来教堂是什么时候。世间每分每秒都在举行葬礼，上帝又怎么会有空停下来宽恕？他见过太多的死亡，没有颜色，不同于彩色绘窗在阳光下折射出的虚假瑰丽。那些五光十色在过于明亮的阳光之下只能显得怪异，比死亡更冰冷更令人厌恶。  
所幸他们的教堂是粗糙的，似乎毫无宗教情调，比起圣坛更像学校。透过底层的玻璃窗看去，长椅上空荡无人——战争年代的礼拜日早已萧瑟，有几个刚到上学年龄的孩子正十分听话地在那里写字，听到他的脚步声后有些兴奋地向窗外看去。坐在最前面的一个小女孩满头褐发的脑袋应声抬起，其他的孩子叫她Kitty。她裙子上有六角星的标志，于是Erik明白了昨天的歌谣来自于谁。

“孩子们，”看到他，正在写字母表的Charles抬起头来笑笑，“我们有客人，下课了。”

几个孩子夹着石板欢快地跑走，只留下Erik，借着被窗格划成四方的日光打量着他们的教师，年轻又平静，陌生却真诚，多管闲事、毫无预警地出现，把自己的生活弄得一团糟。

“他会说我们的话，Charles，你是带了我爸爸回来吗？”Kitty仰起脸认真地问。

Erik几乎可以肯定他被呛到了，Charles明显想要笑得全身发抖：“不，亲爱的，他不是你爸爸。”

“我喜欢他，”她嘟囔着，抱住他的大腿宣誓所有权，“就让他暂时来当好了。” 

这下Charles笑了半分钟才想起解救完全僵住的Erik，得到了“你想什么时候来找他就什么时候来”的保证后，Kitty满意地跑掉了，然后Erik注意到他“女儿”出门时是径直穿过去的。

出色的能力。他在心中赞叹道。

“是的，不可思议。”

“现在你要告诉我你还是个神父？”

“暂时是。”

Erik想不出比这更古怪的回答。

“还有什么，拯救世界的英雄吗？”

“如果我可以的话，世界就不会是现在这样子了，”Charles收起笑容，认真地说，“不，Erik，我只是个大学教授，战前在法国任教职，虽然我们全家都是英国人。这里的神父曾是我的好友，三年前不幸去世了。巴黎沦陷后所有人都走不了，我也不能抛下他收养的那几个孩子，就留了下来。何况——如果你在一个抵抗组织里，伪装总是比较有用的，神职人员的身份能提供不少便利，比起教师来说。”

“不穿黑袍的神父很少见。”他看了看对方浅蓝色的旧衬衫和法兰绒长裤。

“我对红袍和黑袍一律谢绝——因为有更需要我去做的事。”*

“也包括闯进你认识的每一个人的噩梦里？”说完后Erik暗暗反省了下这句话的忘恩负义。

“昨晚你几乎是把自己的噩梦喊出来的，我的朋友，”他的语气里不带半点虚假的怜悯，“要知道，我能听到整个巴黎城的声音，如果我想。”

“那你就该明白——”

“我知道，我不会阻止你，但是——想一想。”

“想想我要做的事情？”他重复道，“没什么好说的，找到黑王，杀了他，然后一切就结束了。”

“那不是结束，Erik，你应该珍惜的是自己的生命，不是痛苦与愤怒。”

“但每一次我都靠它们脱险。”

“所以每一次你都差点送命，想想吧。”

声音中有些微的颤抖，这不是恐惧，他明白。Erik盯着他沉浸在日光里的侧脸，不知不觉垂下的过于卷曲的睫毛，困惑于为何会有这样的人存在。

他们都不信有乐园，此刻却无限接近。

谎言。他心里呐喊着，却开始怀疑自己有走不了的危险。

“就当作是圣诞礼物，给孩子们。”

“现在是秋天。”他愤怒地回答。

“冬天还有几个月，我欠你一份人情，”Charles转过身，仍带着笑意，“我怎么说也算个神父，所以教堂里禁酒。但一杯热茶也不错。”

 

那一天的阅读和讲述停留在凌晨，Hank途中因疲乏睡着过一两次，他模模糊糊地听见病人在继续说下去，并不打算将年轻的医生唤醒。

Hank抬起头，看了看抱在手上入睡的书，是圣经，每一家里都会出现的再寻常不过的题材，想起自己之前在为他读《约伯记》。

“1943年秋我在巴黎。那是我们第一次见面，最后一次是在南部的小镇。” 

他不确定自己完全听懂了病人的意思，但承认自己走神并不算礼貌，于是医生小心翼翼地问。

“你的朋友，他现在在哪儿？”

“……不知道。”

沉默许久后，Erik说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty唱的歌是犹太民谣，可以理解为类似电影《辛德勒名单》中Oyf'N Pripetshok这首歌，翻译在此：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oyfn_Pripetshik，很动人的女声清唱  
> 红袍和黑袍：军装和教士的黑衣。毕竟教授不是真神职人员，一个临时掩饰的身份而已


	4. Chapter 4

留在这里的第六个星期，他再次在黑暗中睁开双眼。

在静止的空气中，他想起这里是阁楼，第一天被抬来的地方。此时此刻，他醒着，在不设防的巴黎城，目光迷惑地游走在四周，直到看见身旁另一张床上那张呼吸平缓的、安静地沉睡着的侧脸，明白自己早已无数次清晰地在心里描绘过这副轮廓。  
他从床上挪下来，摆着两张床的阁楼空间狭窄异常，在地上踱步时破旧的地板发出沉闷的声音，年轻的教授闻声在睡梦中翻身，眉头紧皱，似乎梦境中仍在思考问题的模样。Erik不得不用上最大的克制才不去把视线投向那边，他把头埋在双手里，竭力回忆一切是如何走到现在的地步。

六星期。1943年的大撤退前一段空白而平静的时间。1943年，他闯入一个世界，像停留在某个不知名的空隙里，它的开始便是一切荒谬的边际，他所要辨清的只是它从何而来，又在什么时候发展得像个廉价的一见钟情的故事。

如果这是一个玩笑，那它未免太长了。他想。而如果是一个梦境的话，对于迷失了太久的他来说，又过于短暂。

 

第一个星期他认识了更多的人。宣布家里常住人口增加的当天，Erik无奈地被Raven（现在他们真的叫她Raven了）告知因为没有地方，他必须搬进她哥哥的阁楼里住。“你知道，”她解释道，“小一点的孩子归我照顾，Alex他们那里再挤下去男孩子们恐怕会造反，所以请你行行好和这家伙待在一起，虽然我知道他很难缠。”

她指着她一脸无辜的哥哥，后者走过来习惯性地吻了吻她的头发道早安，浑然不觉自己已经被卖掉。

Erik阴郁地问她为什么自己不去和兄长住，并表示他乐意照顾孩子们，拒绝承认真实原因是他有预感孩子不会比大人更难对付。 

“得了，你会习惯的，再说他需要朋友，”她无视他的反问，“别以为他很独当一面。”

最后Erik的抗议也没能胜过藏身之地太过拥挤的事实。在来得及反应之前，他发现自己已经和一群有着相同秘密的人生活在一起，读心者并不是他们当中最独特的存在。有着古怪绰号的少年们，可以变成她所认识的任意一个人模样的姑娘，永远没好气的店老板，总是从墙壁里钻进钻出的犹太小女孩。从火里活过来后，他几乎混淆了所有人的脸和名字，但他们每人都有个故事，而每个故事总是真实的。 

比如这一个。涂着眼影、黑皮肤的西班牙舞娘向吧台走来，所有的酒吧都该有个舞娘。她说自己的艺名是Angel，真名早就忘了，但  
她不在乎。“我们这群人在哪儿都能活，上台的是德国人，法国人，没什么区别。这帮人平时管我们叫天使，需要当正人君子时又叫我们婊子，不管打不打仗，总是一样的。”她漫不经心地在口袋里摸索着烟草，发现那里早就空空如也之后懊悔地骂了一句。

“那你为什么来这里？”

“我犯了事，烧了一个军官的窝，狗娘养的，”这个年轻姑娘摆摆手，“他叫我陪他，我照做了，完事以后换衣服时我的翅膀不小心露了出来——以前还从没有这样的事呢——所以没来得及溜。他用那种看实验动物的眼神看着我，哈哈大笑，然后叫我‘再来一次看看’，我宁愿被一千个人同时看见不穿衣服，也不愿意被他那样盯着。于是我就飞起来，告诉他我的能力可不止这种，然后烧了他的房子，和那个自以为是的蠢货一起。那人死后当兵的搜了我的住处，我无处可去，最后跑来这里。”

比如Logan，不算苍老的外表下却隐藏着他们无法企及的经历和年龄；他平时不多说话总是喝酒（天知道这人为什么总是能在戒严时期搞到好酒），脾气粗暴却招孩子们崇拜。后来Charles告诉他Logan受失忆折磨，只有喝酒时才能时不时想起以前的片段。他并不是真的喜欢酒精，只是需要它去忘记或记起一些事情。

其他人对他的存在接受得意外地快，包括一开始带着怀疑眼神看着他的Alex，这令Erik自己都感到费解。有一次他问了这个问题，回答出乎意料地简单。

“不知道，”Alex耸肩，“如果教授相信什么人，那肯定是有他的理由的，这就够了。”

“再说，你的能力很带劲儿，没有姑娘因为这个爱上你吗？”外号叫海妖的男孩补充道。

“我觉得他也该有个代号，”Raven（显然这些可笑的称呼都是她的主意）盯着他的脸说，“你们觉得‘万磁王’怎么样？”

Erik摇头，有那么一会儿理解了Charles总是挂在嘴边的“孩子们”是什么意思。然而，想到他曾经拥有的214782这个冰冷的称呼，他第一次发现这名字听起来也不那么糟。

 

第二个星期，第三个星期。突然之间，他发现自己对这种生活的抗拒之心在慢慢减少，也包括每天钻进狭窄的阁楼，互道晚安的部分。即使他依然不习惯有人在自己身边睡着，哪怕其中并不含任何关于情欲的暗示，不是的。事情仅仅是——当你在实验室或是狭小的牢房套间里待了太久后，你决不会习惯把这种状态暴露给旁人，尤其如果你还是个一不小心情绪失控就可能抄起身边随便什么可操控的东西去割人脖子的怪物。

可眼下，他在这里。风暴还没有来临。他的朋友睡眠中表情沉静，尽管Erik不知道在听到整座城市的痛苦呼喊时，你还如何能安静地睡着。那场面单想想就令他发疯，何况在一个心灵感应者最脆弱和毫无防备的时刻。

Charles告诉他自己的弱点时Erik异常愤怒，并毫不留情地指出他这种粗心大意的家伙扔出去活不过三个月。对方只是耸耸肩，笑着告诉Erik自己没有他想象的那么不堪一击，不信可以试试，到时候他很乐意看Erik“穿着缀满亮片的蕾丝裙去蒙马特街头跳舞”。

你从没尝过轻信的代价，不是吗？他喃喃自语，月光下他的友人露出的苍白脖颈如此易碎。

但最终他只是伸出手去轻触那一道皮肤，随即就像碰到什么灼热的东西一样放开，不明白自己想做什么。

“如果不知道是你的话，我就会以为今晚秘密警察的处决名单上要少一个人了，朋友。”

Charles回答的时候连眼睛都没睁，翻了个身继续沉沉睡去，留下Erik愣在原地无法动弹。

再过不久，Charles会说他总是过分警戒，即使是在他们对这份荒谬认了命，并排躺在一张床上交换凝视和亲吻之后。他假装不予理睬，努力忘记每晚那些尚未理清的梦魇仍在脑海中横冲直撞，而隐瞒它们的可能在身边有个读心者的前提下消失殆尽。

那之后Erik发现它们在逐渐变少，他并不想追究是谁的缘故。

 

第四周他知道了更多关于戒严期的事情，包括有关物资短缺的部分和教堂及酒吧的用途。拜Charles和Logan的能力所赐，自1940年10月起，这座教堂便是收留英国空降兵和间谍们的最安全据点之一，之前他们打着忏悔者慈善团体的名义秘密进行过几次集会，戒严度提高后便改为秘密接洽。巴黎乃至大部分北法的情报自这里被传递给伦敦，等待下一步的指令。

然而事实远非这样单纯，除了搭救一般平民外，这里还是巴黎最大的变种人联络基地。身为一个拥有心灵感应能力的高级科学家兼四级变种人，Charles是最早意识到局势有可能对他们不利的人之一，也正是他最早开始策划与英国政府间的秘密合作，以保证自己的同类可以得到相应的庇护。法国针对变种族群的秘密调查和注册法案早在几年前便已开始执行，最初是暗地里进行，纳粹到来后一切都变本加厉，演变成不加掩饰的抓捕和扣押。1940年初，大部分有条件的变种人都撤出了法兰西，逃往相对安全和开明的地方。仍留在这里的便只有最强战力Logan、年轻的教授本人和怎样也不放心他的家人们。

“我们之前已经送了一批人去英格兰，然后转道美国。我本想说服Alex带上Sean和Raven一起走，但他们都不肯，”Charles有点烦恼地抓抓头发，“看在上帝的份儿上，他们还只是孩子。”

“不再是了，战争一旦开始，哪怕最小的孩子也会卷入进去。”Erik回答。他们打扮成神父和助手并肩走在萧瑟的街道上，行人还很少。

说得好像自己就是个老头子一样，他想，带着讽刺的眼光看了看他的朋友那张即使放在大学校园里也很难与教师二字联系起来的面容。

“但再过不久他们也必须一起走，证件都办好了，只等英国的消息过来，何况Shaw（他提到这名字的时候Erik的神经骤然收紧）的出现可能会证实一个最糟糕的猜想。”

“什么猜想？”

“一种遗传学上的推论，我还不确定——本想在追踪他的那天证实一下的，结果被某个想把船举起来的人打断了。”遗传学教授半打趣半责怪地看着他，却带着微笑。

那一天他们在市场上找到了Ororo，她的保护人、一个倒卖各种东西的土耳其商贩被当街打死，她无处容身。惊慌之下女孩用能力烧了宪兵队的车，长列汽车上画着绿黄两色的不祥标志，负责将囚徒、政治犯和流浪的吉普赛人们送去拉文斯布吕克的集中营或更遥远的地方。Charles赶在他们掀翻整条街之前修改了所有人的记忆，然后把她带了回去。一路上女孩紧紧地攥着他们的衣角，直到累得睡着才放下。同样被偶然收留的还有一个长翅膀的小男孩*，他是从家里逃出来的，他富有的父母因为害怕而想把自己的儿子交给德国人。听到这些话后Erik的拳头都握紧了，他的朋友只是把手搭在他的手臂上，轻轻地摇头。

“我喜欢这里，”那孩子说，“你们可以不要把我送走吗？我会——我会藏得好好的，不惹麻烦。”

还有负责信息联络的Kurt Wagner，夜行者，他们不常见到他。Erik惊讶地发现这个长有恶魔外表的年轻人却是纯正的天主教徒，许多次他都看到一抹蓝色的身影跪在教堂里，捏着玫瑰念珠，虔诚地祈祷着，这里没有人嘲笑他——尽管并非所有人都理解在艰难时世赞美上帝的意义。他或许是这里唯一一个以它原本的含义去看待教堂的人，Erik想。

 

“我们也许会建一所学校，”有一天Charles说，“等战争结束后，收留所有的孩子，让他们不再无处可去。”他的表情仍然温润得像个神父，不像战士，尽管所有人都说他是几年间冒着风险从德国人手里救下最多人的传奇人物。

这时他们刚刚帮Raven把孩子们一个个撵上床睡觉，秋意已深，物资却少得可怜，空间狭窄的屋子也并不温暖。于是两个人选择在地板上几张小床围出的空隙间下国际象棋，借以打发没有消息传来的又一个漫漫长夜。他的朋友习惯性地咬着下唇思索下一步的棋路，昏黄的光影里那双蔚蓝的瞳孔是唯一的亮色，他没发现自己已经盯着它们看了很久。

你为什么在这里？他问自己。Erik从来不是一个同情心泛滥的人——在囚笼里摒弃这种本能很容易，否则你活不下去，于是他自我放任被无边的愤怒与疼痛淹没，直到某天在夜里听见一个声音。

我不是一个人，是吗？

没什么区别。他暗暗地想，他不能奢求自己去拥有什么，否则不仅是对过往的背叛，也是软弱。然而不知不觉中，那份空洞却被一场热病般的温度感染。他开始想象，或许自己在战争后能活下去，或许他们的同类真的能如Charles所言得到庇护，或许将来他们真的能有一所学校，他们两个人，加上其他人的话也不坏。

活下去——但是为了什么？他不知道那是他自己的意愿或是被影响和操控的结果，无从得知。

“我可以改变你的想法，但我不会的。”沉默中，Charles忽然这么说。

“如果你知道那是唯一的方法？”Erik满不在乎地笑，“想改变我只有用外力，否则——要知道，人心不是什么贵重的东西，Charles，它们很多时候甚至比什么都卑劣。”

“永远，”他的朋友看起来少见地悲伤，“永远不要说那是‘唯一’，Erik，有一天你会发现自己身上那些属于光明的地方。”

“会吗？让我给你个建议，”他起手吃掉白棋，“就像我用自己的能力那样去用你的，如果你还想得到自己要的。不要相信人心，朋友。”

“那样的话，首先你就不会再相信我。我不会未经允许读你们的思想，你、Raven——”

“就一个无可救药的理想主义者来说，你已经做得够多了，”Erik叹气，“谢谢，但这没用。”  
Charles看起来还想说些什么，但最终也没有，双眼中流露出的是很久后Erik才明白的悲哀与不忍，那曾经一次次令他的心骤然被抓紧并感到愧疚的神情，是记忆中最清晰的印象。

你早该知道这种想法天真又愚蠢。他心说。

但他也知道，在Charles含着笑意一次次地讲述有关未来的漫无边际的想象时，有一时他的心里盛满了东西，以前的自己不曾理解和拥有的、一种危险又诱惑的东西。

 

第六周，雨季永无休止。他以前从没停下来好好看过巴黎风光，尽管现在的她并不美丽。面对这变得畸形却不失生命力的城市，占领下的栖身之所，他们走着，寻找着，像一对愚蠢的大学生一样在嘈杂得头痛的咖啡馆里争论，互相追逐着跑上楼梯，然后洗掉每个试图找他们麻烦的军官的记忆。Erik的脾气比起以前有增无减，却不再是那种黑色而冰冷的愤怒。

现在，他逃离了一个人死去的梦境，逃离了集中营的长夜，内里有什么在跟着水汽一起融化着，甚至可以听到它的声音，就像闷热天气里曾见过的、沉重而缓慢地化开的阴云，一分一秒，慢慢挪动，不久灰色的雨水便落了下来，街上热气弥漫，再也辨不清本来的形状。

 

日子仿佛会一直这样下去。直到那一天的到来。

夜行带着一个濒死的抵抗战士骤然降落在教堂中央时所有人都被吓了一跳，Charles立刻示意Raven和Alex带着所有孩子离开，Logan大步走上前去检查他的伤势，对方面色枯槁，满身血迹，面对几人焦急的目光，男人叹口气说：“已经没救了。”

“遇到伏击了，他们有三个人——我没办法都带回来……”拥有瞬移能力的青年语气无比沮丧。

Charles向他投以安慰的眼神，紧接着在伤者旁边单膝跪下，以几不可闻的声音问道：“你需要——”

“你要做什么？”Erik不明就里。而Logan又恢复了第一次见面时交叉双臂的戒备姿态，脸上清清楚楚地写着不满。

他们谁都没有弄懂Charles在伤者耳边问的话，然而那气息微弱的小伙子显然是明白了，他困难地睁了睁眼睛，咬住自己的双唇，逸出一声近似叹息的呜咽，染血的手缓慢地抬到胸前，做出一个划十字的表示。

忽然Erik明白了他所祈求什么，带临终者来教堂只意味着一件事情——寻求最后的庇护。他难以置信地看到他的朋友俯下身，动作轻柔地将伤者的头颅搁在自己膝上，手指搭在对方额间，那是他动用能力时的惯常动作。他听不清Charles说了些什么，却可以肯定并非那些有关悔罪的陈词滥调。伤者发出一阵剧烈的抽搐，很快又复归平静，他紧皱的眉头舒展开，痛苦的表情也消失了，干涸的嘴唇动了动甚至显出一瞬间的笑意，然后停止了呼吸。

这是他见过的最古怪的临终仪式，一个虚假身份的神父，一群与世界格格不入的人，没有涂油礼、也没有教义和忏悔，只有聆听和安慰。

“睡吧，孩子。”心灵感应者低声说道，“好好睡吧。”

他伸出手去合上那双已然没有神采的眼睛，随后疲倦地站起来，脸色几乎变得与怀中的死者一样苍白，Erik赶在他就要倒下去之前扶住了对方。

“我一早说过不行，”Logan闷哼了一声，去帮Kurt把遗体搬走，“帮他一把，小子，别让这家伙哪天把自己耗死了。”

夜行临走时喃喃地念着圣经的片段，是悼词。这没有意义，Erik在心里说，可怜的信徒，总有一天你会失去一切，步履维艰、伤痕累累、坐在废墟里诅咒上帝。他给羔羊们所有好的，只为无缘无故又把它们夺去。拥有一切的人最后总会被伤得体无完肤，只因光明本身才是罪孽。他苦涩地想。

“别那么悲观，Erik.”Charles忽然发话了，他的声音很虚弱，甚至比刚才抚慰死者时还要轻。看到朋友皱起的眉头，他笑了，“无意冒犯，但你的想法太大声，而我控制不好能力的时候会比平常更加敏感。”

“因为那孩子吗？”

“不是什么好的体验，”他点点头，“我试着减少他的痛苦，让那孩子最后至少能得到平静。你知道——对于我们来说，濒死之人的痛苦尤其强烈，根本无法忽视。那些人就像是大声尖叫着，希望你进入他们的脑子，帮助他们，就像对一个未知的存在进行忏悔和宣泄，这些可怜人。只不过……这样等于把他们每个人的死前体验都经历一遍，所以有时会损耗些精力。”

“见鬼。”Erik难以置信地看着他。

“以前都没问题，自从今年开始就总是头痛了，也许是用得有点频繁。”

“比起替每个人死一遍还不如替他们复仇，”他扶着还在逞强的人走上阁楼，“你该不会真的天真到去信那一套——”

“我不是Kurt，但我尊重他所想的。对我来说……没有什么宣誓绝对真理的教会。上帝不是真理，Erik，但仇恨同样也不是。”Charles低声说道。

“它让我活下去，”他不想在这时开展一场争辩，“没有复仇之心的话，我捱不到遇见你。”

话说出口时Erik才意识到自己暗示了些什么，迟疑了一下，他咬了咬牙，抬头对上凝视自己的视线，半担忧半怜悯的蓝色沉静如海。

但他的朋友没有退缩，只是将手指抚上他的眉间，那里还能感觉到清晰的温度。

“如果我能帮你做什么——”

“没用的。”

他摇了摇头。

“人的心是会改变的，Erik，那些疯狂会被抹消，绝望永远不是终点。”

“他们不会。人和人的争斗或许只是一时，但人和非人——你看到了。”

“除非你指出一条正确的道路给他们。”他眯起眼睛，神色柔和。Erik简直要怀疑面前的人是不是神父当久了真的变得愚钝。

“你就没有疑惑过吗？”他忍不住问道。

“当然有。”这次他的朋友没有犹豫。

“哪一次？”

Erik将他停留的手握在掌间，Charles任由他这么做，没有抽回。

“每一次，Erik，每一次。”

每一次感受死亡。每一次听到忏悔。每一次目睹苦痛。永无止境的疑问折磨着他，每一次。答案不言而喻。

Charles轻轻回握，他们的十指交缠在一起。

“但我们有义务成为更好的人。”

他想说些什么。却说不出口。Erik只知道，或许直到地狱里，他都不会忘记这一刻了。

随即震耳欲聋的爆炸声传来撕裂了黑夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小男孩暗示的是X男中的“天使”，即Warren Worthington III沃伦三世


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章和第二章都有直接套用原作小说的情节

“说说你喜欢的那个姑娘。”

到了夜里，病人又醒了，并且时常一晚没有睡意。

现在他们几乎算是朋友了，谈起过往毫不顾忌。年轻的医生有些尴尬。Erik提到这个话题前，他确实正在反复想着她。

“我读医科的时候，在酒吧认识了她。是个金发的漂亮姑娘，英国人，很有活力，所有人都迷她。她答应跟我约会时我简直激动得不知道应该怎样好。那天晚上，我——我们接吻了，开始的时候，一切都还不错。就在我们准备过夜的时候，我突然想到自己这副样子……”

病人在黑暗中转过头来看着他，他对着那张骇人的脸说下去，心里出奇地平静。

“我知道自己真实的模样，总有一部分残缺不全。房间里没有开灯，月光照进来，有那么一会儿，一定是喝了太多酒，我握着她的手，看到我们指尖的皮肤都反射出一种奇异的蓝色，不知道是不是错觉。但……她什么都没有说。那之后，我再也没见过她。”

“只是个建议，如果我是你，我不会想要改变自己原来的样子。”

“但我知道，她不可能会接受我这样——我们这样的人，”他悲伤地说，“不是每个变种人都像你一样幸运，外表与常人别无二致。”

“别人要是看到我现在的脸，一定比怕你更甚。”Erik短促地笑了一声。

意识到自己说错了话，Hank不安地垂下头去。

“她说她叫Raven，关于她，我只知道这么多。”

“你多大，孩子？”

“二十四。”

他坠入情网时还不到二十岁，而为了忘却这初次的爱和后来的一切，他曾付出多么高昂的代价。

“我第一次爱上一个人的时候比你大得多。”

Hank看着他，没有问对方是谁。

“我读完医学院后，形势越来越混乱。起初我一心想躲开这个疯狂的世界，于是回柏林进了高级研究所，想从科学角度找出我们种族的一切。但后来，纳粹利用了这些研究……内部也有人与他们合作，希望能从中摸清变种人的弱点。先是强迫注册，后来，我发现他们在进行实验……秘密地抓人，把活人送进去，有很多人再也没出来，”他艰难地咬着嘴唇，“最后，就爆发了战争。”

“那就是Sebastian Shaw来法国的原因，他之前驻留德国和波兰，后来不过是换了战场，” 病人的声音里有说不出的冷峻，“而我们太迟发现这一点。”

“你之前告诉我在巴黎发生了事故。”

“所以我们离开了那间教堂，还有人死了。”

“你们就是那时分开的吗？”

“不，”他停顿了一下，“后来发生了很多事。”

“幸好我们有的是时间。”

“我还是想不起他在哪里。”

“你会记起来的，等你好起来。”

年轻的医生也不明白自己为什么要这样说。或许是希望他能活下去。

他没有答话，Hank已经习惯于他忽然的沉默：“我去倒杯水给你。”

 

通往花园的路自从地雷事件后就被封死，他从楼上拖来废弃的家具堵住那道门口。路过时月光倾斜，在地板上画出一片白色。Hank几乎怀疑起那下面是否也隐藏着某个不知名的开关，像记忆的阀门，一经推开诱惑而危险。

第三天夜里，Erik讲完在巴黎发生的一切后没有继续，他高烧不退，在断断续续的交谈后终于再度进入睡眠。

他床边放的仍是不知名的诗集，一本又薄又脏的小册子。有一天Hank偶然把它从角落里翻出来，放到病人手里。Erik教会他读西班牙文。持续几夜，用生涩的读音慢慢念着，有关爱情和禁忌，还有忘却。他说过于年轻的人不懂得爱也没有能力，只有处于不幸或幸运地保留了青春所能留给他们的全部痛苦和激情的人，才能感受到它全部的意义。*

战争和恐惧是中断这一切的方式。他慢慢读着，想起Raven，她现在在哪里？Erik所说的那个不知名的Raven，Charles，那些或许已经永远分离的、他们爱的人，那些人又在哪里？

他疲累地走向水池，想在那里洗把脸，看护烧伤者的过程繁琐又疲累，对方平静下来的时间也一日比一日少，一个月来Hank从未发现病人的情绪波动会如此频繁，像一只垂死挣扎自知时日无多的兽。这不是个好兆头，他想。

水从头发上滴下来，滑进眼睛。他眯起眼，烛光之下有个熟悉的身影站在那里，鞋子磨得发白，不知道已经走了多少路，一只旅行袋扔在旁边的地上。

我一定是做梦了。医生对自己说。然后那人走近，他看到她的脸：年轻、严肃而真诚，略显拘谨，和记忆中一样没有变化。

“……McTaggert小姐……Moira？”

“Hank.”

Moira眼里闪着泪光，走过来拥抱了他。

“能再见到你真好。”

 

她赶了许多路，一路搭便车过来时，到处都是排雷的工兵，口袋里放着医疗队发的通行证，听护士们说起McCoy医生和他的病人。没有人知道他是谁，飞机坠落后找不到哪怕一点可以证明身份的物品。年轻姑娘们猜想他可能是个战斗英雄，或是身负秘密任务的间谍，带着注定要封存成谜的国家机密，挣扎着活下来，前几个月他甚至一句话都不说。在她们眼里，他几乎是一个鬼魂。

“你待的时间太久，镇上的人们都怀疑你没命了，”她轻快地把自己的栗色短发扎成一束，他们一起走过黑暗的走廊，“她们总说这里闹鬼，这里死了太多人。”

他们曾短暂地共事过一段时间，在Hank加入前，McTaggert小姐就已经是这所战地医院的护士长，她那份在炮火中仍能保持冷静的性格帮过他不少忙，后来随最早转移的一批人离开了大宅。她是苏格兰人，比Hank稍微年长，有个弟弟。他只知道这么多。

“撤离之后你们去了哪里？”

“里昂。但时间不长，部队走得太快，最后自己都分不清到了哪儿，”她想了想，“外面仍然不安全，Hank. 盟军还在清理这一带，到处都是地雷。”

“这里也有，”Hank指着花园的方向，“它们没有引爆，一直埋在地下。”

“你得离开这儿，还有那个病人。”

“他的伤势太重，不能轻易移动。”

“我听说他已经面目全非了。”

“他快死了，Moira.”

“那不是你留在这里和他一块当活死人的借口，Hank，你知道还有更多的事情可以做。”

“你呢，”他反问，“我相信你来找我也有更好的理由。”

她抬起头。

“我从没有对你说过以前的事，是不是？”

医生沉默着，她叹了口气，从袋子里拿出一瓶葡萄酒递到他手里。

“我从山下搞到的这些，还有一台收音机，你们会需要的。”

他们把它放在地上，很快地，AIF电台播放的爵士舞曲从那里传出，也许这能让他的病人高兴一点，Hank想。

从战争爆发起他就一直充当倾听者的角色，从Erik到Moira，淹没在他人的话语中令他感到安全。陌生人的来临使荒芜的医院似乎突然变得拥挤起来，它被填满了太多声音，几乎负担不住他们所有的痛苦记忆。

那天他知道了McTaggert小姐不是普通的护士，三年前她在一处独立于军情六处外的秘密联络部就职，只有少数人知道它真正的名字：变种人事务司。法国沦陷后他们和当地抵抗组织建立了联系，协助训练之余继续就变种族群的地位问题进行关注。后来，他们作为支援远赴法国，她的搭档却被出卖了，盖世太保把他从公寓里拖了出来，在街头枪决。Moira自己也被迫躲藏起来，辗转到红十字会做了义工。

“当时事情发生得太快……根本来不及反应就被迫接受了一切。只有到后来我才真正明白，我们面对的究竟是何等残酷的一场斗争。”

他注视着这个人类女孩，等着她说下去。

“有一天在罗曼维尔，我们找到了一座实验室。准确地说，是纳粹军队撤走之后留下的残骸，那里关押了一百多个人质……有一半是变种人。我原以为在战争中见到的死亡已经足够多了，但那一次的惨状却比任何一次都令人心惊……每天闭上眼睛我都能看到他们的样子。

“人们像疯了一样把自己划归成不同阵营，然后相互倾轧。高等种族和劣等种族，普通人和变种人，德国人折磨和谋杀他们，盟国漠视他们或是纵容德国人，我的朋友因为保护他们被打死……我没办法忍受下去了。这半年来我几乎不记得送走过多少年轻人，他们有像我一样的，也有你的伙伴，Hank，”她说，“我一直知道你是变种人。”

她捂住了眼睛，她的手因为看护太多伤员而粗糙异常，让他想起手术时永远取不完的弹片和满是血污的绷带、死者眼睛的颜色。那时所有的伤员都叫她“McTaggert小姐”。Hank知道她也会留下来。爵士乐还在响着，从天花板上被炸出的缝隙中绵长轻快地溜走。

现在这地方有三个徘徊不定的鬼魂了，一种不知名的东西驱使着他们不愿离开这儿，这所废弃的房子，它是他们最后的避难所也隔绝世界最后的眼光。

 

“告诉我关于他的事，你的病人。他还能说话吗？”

“一直在说，虽然很多东西他自己也不清楚。”

“也许他并不是想讲给你听的。”

“不管怎样，没有结局的故事是不完整的。如果他死了，至少秘密不会跟着他进坟墓。”

“那么，后来呢？”

 

走廊另一端的房间里，叫Erik的病人躺在床上，吗啡减缓他的疼痛，也使感官变得不真实。爵士乐的声音唤醒了他，那也是摆在1943年的酒吧角落里留声机和投币式自动钢琴的声音，来客太多、乌烟瘴气时它就会被湮没在嘈杂的人声里，但那一天晚上他们放的是斯蒂芬·格拉佩利与法国爵士乐俱乐部演奏的《忍冬玫瑰》，旋律听起来格外清晰，直到留声机被金刚狼干脆利落地一爪切成两半。

“快去找他们，姑娘。”

爆炸只是开始，楼下的Logan把一个士兵扔出去之前对着Angel吼道。她冲出门，飞上天空，远远看到追捕者们一步步靠近。从天而降的蓝魔还没来得及把一个小女孩转移出去就被另一个瞬移者迎面困住，蓝色和红色的两道身影扭打在一起消失。半空中摔下的孩子惊恐地尖叫着，直到她被从窗口飞下的“天使”一把抱住，轻轻降落在地上。

突如其来地，一切静止。除了不知已经瞬移到哪里的夜行者与红魔。然后每个人都在脑海里听到了他们的教授的声音。

——Logan，教堂有没有遭袭？

——没有。不幸中之大幸，他们是先冲我们这边来的。

——人太多，我不知道能坚持多久。Alex，带所有人去教堂，那里的地下通道通向郊外。Erik，我们去拖住他们。

他们匆忙跑下，窗外望去秘密警察的影子在地上诡异地拖长，伏击他们的士兵隶属帝国保安部的秘密机构变种人研究部，这是Erik后来才知道的。Alex两手各拉着一个孩子指挥着大家，Raven跟在后面。Logan的眼睛危险地眯起来，透着夜色辨认出了追捕者中的熟悉轮廓。

“Victor，”他咬牙切齿地说，“这些狗娘养的还真是摸准了——”

看来可以把那丑玩意儿拿出来实验了，各位。

Charles脸色一沉，两个人同时在脑海中辨认出了Emma Frost的声音，钻石化的心灵感应者，他们的老对手。

——你能控制她吗？Erik努力在心里把这句话说得很大声。

——给我点时间。我努力定住她和红魔，然后让Kurt把孩子们带走。

话音刚落，他们看到了某样奇怪物体的反光。意识里，戴着头盔的士兵们脱离了掌控，神经末端的联系突然断开，枪托抵着制服，他们开了火。炸裂声几乎扑到脸上，年轻的教授被迫放开了控制。Logan本能地抓着两个人退开，但下一秒就被Victor撞飞出去，他的死对头粗声大笑，虎爪与钢骨交戈的声音传来很远。

Charles和Erik对视了一眼：瞬移者、心灵感应者、艾德曼钢爪的能力都被封死，对方必然有备而来。

但秘密警察显然是忽略了他这个流亡分子的存在——在金属控制者面前，常规武器无异于以卵击石。Erik握紧了拳头，抓起所有离他们最近的枪管，钢盔凹凸变形之下传来血肉之躯痛苦的嚎叫。他顺便掀翻了跟随追捕者而来的汽车，把车门扯了下来让它飞向Emma，她迅速地变成钻石形态，有些惊讶地看着他们，像是没预料到这一节外生枝。

小Erik？原来你没淹死在水里。

看到他的表情，白皇后咯咯地笑起来。

“并不是拜你所赐。”Erik咬着牙用变形的铁板勒住她，想看看钻石在重压之下到底能承受多久。能让Emma Frost言听计从的只有一个人，他知道。

“亲爱的，他可不在这儿。”她没有感情起伏的声音中终于带了几分戏谑。

他还没来得及加重手上的力度就听到了Raven的喊叫，一个戴头盔的士兵抓住她，向她身上注射了像是麻醉剂般的东西，来自Angel的火球迅速扑向那人。有人在背后放了枪，子弹声、钻石形态碎裂的脆响和瞬移者刺破空间的声音同时交汇，白皇后现出人类形态的瞬间，Charles终于同时捕获到她和红魔的思维，世界再度死一般寂静。黑暗中，重获自由的夜行者出现，迅速抓住孩子们离开了现场。

看着静止的白皇后和红魔，Erik有一瞬间的迟疑，但随即就跟上了夜行者的脚步。

他知道自己该选什么。

 

再度看清前方时所有人已身处圣克卢郊区，每个孩子的脸上都写着疲惫和惊恐。Raven已经从蓝色的样子变了回来，努力忍住不放声大哭。

他们把Angel留在了地下室那里，她在混乱中被打中，子弹从胸口穿出来又透过翅膀，没有挽救回来的希望。她躺在Raven腿上，看到蓝皮肤的女孩一幅要哭的神情，满不在乎地笑着，露出和问Logan要烟抽时毫无二致的表情。Charles痛苦地皱着眉，把手搭在她的额头上。

“别——别，教授，你的麻烦够多啦，再说我现在高兴得很，你们别一个个的都苦着脸。”

她闭上眼，过了一小会儿又睁开，小声说。

“我想这地方也没那么糟，你们不知道，曾经有个小伙子，看到了我飞的样子，兴奋得要死……然后还问我能不能嫁给他呢。”

之后，他们再听不到她说话了。

 

“现在怎么办？”许久，Sean第一个打破沉默。少年们一时无言以对，很自然地，一双双茫然无措的眼光投向几个成年人。

“我们不能回去，秘密警察一定摸清了大家的底细……除了你，小子，”Logan指指Erik，“不过只要Emma Frost还活着，你也就等于暴露了，要我说你们能跑的还是快跑，有多远是多远。至于我，我还得留下跟老朋友算笔账。”

“Logan，这太危险——”

“我可不是你的学生，更不是心慈手软的教徒，Chuck，”金刚狼大手一挥阻止他说下去，“我死不了，你们几个得把这帮小孩儿们负责带到安全的地方，我解决了Victor再跟你们会合，你知道怎么找我。”

“但我们无处可去，”Alex说，“我们早就没有家了。”

年轻的教授还看着Logan，像是想说服他的样子，但停顿几秒后他收回目光，深吸一口气：

“不，我们有。” 

 

清晨启程时他们与Logan告别，最小的Rogue还不太明白发生了什么事，因为要和他分开而哭个不停。头发凌乱的高大男人蹲下来，摘下脖子上的钢牌放在她手里，拍了拍女孩的肩膀说：“我会回来取的。”

那上面的刻痕出奇地熟悉，刺痛了Erik的眼睛。他伸出手臂，凝视着那串黑色数字。

“214782，对吧？”Logan没有看他，径直报出了编号。

“你怎么——”

“214601，论资历，我比你进去得还早。这一身骨头就是他们干的好事。”金刚狼叼着不知道从哪儿摸出来的雪茄，指了指肩膀上相同的数字。

Erik吃惊地看着他，而对方只是一把将他推到夜行者面前示意还不快滚，神色平淡得像是在送家人去过圣诞节。

“小子，看好他们，”所有人消失前，Logan粗声对他说，“否则我有的是时间跟你耗着。”

 

==

“……就是这样，他只说到这里。我也不知道接下来的过程。”

Hank低声讲着，没注意到Moira的呼吸声已经越来越急促。

“我想我知道这个人，在档案里见过……”她说，惊愕得声音都变了调子。

“什么？”他抬起头。

“根据你的描述……我不知道，我只是猜想……30岁左右，犹太裔德国人，能力是磁场与金属操控，曾在东欧与法国一带活动，德国秘密科研机构‘地狱火’成员及其他多位纳粹要员谋杀案的策划者……1944年疑似间谍事件的主角‘万磁王’。”


	6. Chapter 6

第一个吻是在意外的情况下开始的，一个礼拜日。

那时他们身处南部大宅深处的礼拜堂，古旧而华丽，每个角落都被十九世纪最后十年的工艺装饰填满。理清几近荒芜的庄园费了不少日子——和平年代的兄妹俩几乎从不回这里，因此就连它的继承人自己也无法说清，最初的主人究竟是出于什么动机才把小教堂修建在这里，它奇异地有令人安心的功效。

一开始话题是接下来的逃亡，搬至南部后情势并不乐观，巴黎中转站暴露后从北部撤离的通道已被封锁，唯一的出路是跨越国境前往瑞士。1943年的冬天格外漫长，准备迎接下一个战时新年的到来，而他的复仇尚未完成。已经停留得太久了，Erik对此心知肚明。

“还有多久？”他的友人喃喃自语，“搜捕已经来了……只怕之后是大规模的消灭。”

“不会太久。”Erik心烦意乱地回答，“待在这里不是办法，很快了。到时候——”

谁都不愿意揭穿这点，他们共同呼吸的每分每秒都是走向处刑台前的最后平静。刑期很短却不知何时执行，因此无法做到快刀斩乱麻般地把所有痛楚抛诸脑后。

一切与仇恨有关的记忆和难以名状的苦涩同时在Erik的心里吼叫，嘈杂又残酷，钝重得要把人整个压垮，时刻提醒着他：你从一开始就知道，你只能选一个。

“听我说……你不必坚持选那条路。”Charles凝视他的双眼神色悲哀。

“我从没想过那以外的选择。”

你给了我太多不该渴望的东西。他苦涩地想，人不该对虚妄的事报以希望，再为之打破誓言。何况他本不值得。

“别这样，Erik，你身上有太多比自己想象的更好的事。”

“你对我而言才是最好的事。”

Erik几乎是脱口而出。

他不知道之后的一切是怎么发生的。等到意识过来时，没人再顾及那见鬼的计划了。他扯住Charles按在墙边，颤抖的双唇深深压在对方微张的唇上，Charles的脊背抵住冰凉的墙面，头颅微微扬起，月光映照在瞳孔里成了黑暗中唯一的亮色，始终令他如此困惑却也如此渴求。于是Erik低下头，用力探寻唇齿之间的隐秘地带，欢愉汹涌而至烧尽所有理智，让心脏都抽痛起来。

他是一个濒临干涸而死的人，在沙漠中贪婪地啜饮水源，生怕这最后的希望也被人从手中夺去。

看看这儿，你还真是选了个好地方，Erik。Charles在他的脑海里说道，手臂环绕在对方的颈间，他色彩明艳的嘴唇温暖得过分，是熔化金属的热度。

去他的，Erik报复般地咬他，这里就是座活监狱。

如果你打定主意想要一样东西的话，你差不多就已经把自己关进监狱了。

我想要的是你。他想。他人说我们生来便病入膏肓，但我们以此为傲，心甘情愿地在圣坛上自我囚禁。

然后他听到心里传来柔和得令人心悸的低语。

我知道。Charles轻声说，然后拽住他的领口，更急切地回吻上去。

一本日课经落在地上，发出沉闷的轻响。

不知道过了多久Erik才把他放开，时间长得足以令人窒息。他们的额头相抵，空气中只有急促的呼吸与心跳交织。玫瑰窗的倒影落在灰绿色和蓝色的眼睛里渐渐融化，没人在接吻时注意花窗的形状。青铜烛台在两个人慌乱地用舌尖试探对方的嘴唇时轻轻摇晃起来，蜡烛倒下，悄无声息地熄灭了。

“哦，”Charles忽然退后了一下，目光越过他的肩膀，“该死。”

“怕你的上帝看着吗？”Erik捧住他的脸，扳回对着自己的角度。

“不，”他又好气又好笑，“你女儿在看着。”

一声小小的惊呼传来，当Erik意识到Kitty又在关键时刻发挥了她出色的变种能力时，小幻影猫已经溜走了。

然后他毫不意外地在早餐时分发现所有人都用惊恐和幸灾乐祸的眼神看着他们，默默期待Kitty没有乱说的侥幸心理被打得粉碎。这感觉糟糕极了，简直像两个规定所有人都要雷打不动地八点上床睡觉自己却跑去彻夜狂欢的伪君子被当场抓了现行。于是Erik忍不住在Charles转过身去的隙间向窃笑的Raven和Sean威胁地挥舞叉子，尽管恫吓效果十分不尽人意。

孩子们啊，Charles在他脑子里叹气，比大人还难缠。

也许你下次该立个家规，十点过后不许到处乱跑。否则宅子里的鬼魂会把他们抓去活吃了。Erik闷闷不乐地想，他们整个早餐时间都试图在孩子们面前装得严肃，烦躁不安的手臂在席间碰来碰去。

Raven五岁的时候就不信这个了，他的朋友忍住笑，他们总是要长大的。

太棒了。下一次等你发现他们在图书室里找十八世纪的初版珍稀情色读物时，请不要惊讶。

 

日子重新开始计数，不留痕迹。

没有人再提起那个被打断的吻，尽管它发生得如此坦然。这不是一个适合放纵的时节，他们都明白。它仅仅是加剧了问题的复杂性而非减少，不能被言说的爱欲和似乎永远不会化解的矛盾是横贯在他们之间的永恒困境，而无论是Charles还是Erik都没有足够的坦率，足以令他们放下骄傲，使之当做挽留和说服对方的理由，因此只能不约而同地在暴风雨来临之前选择缄默不语。

值得庆幸的是后来并没有什么不得体的东西在孩子们的卧室里被发现，比起迷茫难解的情感烦恼，他们有更具体也更急迫的麻烦。

第一个意识到情况不对的是Raven，自从巴黎一役被注射药物后她的变形便无法维持。起初Charles以为是情绪问题导致的不稳定，但几周过后情况照旧，经过简单的检查，他终于遗憾地宣布她的变种能力正在消退，趋势有增无减，恢复的日期无法确定。

“你确定吗？”少女躺在床上，第一百零一次这样问。

“是，很抱歉，亲爱的，我恐怕你不得不待在家里一段时间了。”

“你说得像关禁闭，”Raven争辩道，“至少我可以——”

“你现在不能变形，安全起见，最好什么都别做，没人知道接下来能发生什么。”

“我不想藏起来。”

“我知道，但我得保护你，”他拍了拍她的肩膀，“好了，就这样吧。”

门在他背后被狠狠地摔上，宣示着新一轮的冷战开始。面对妹妹不甘又强烈的情绪向来没有招架之力的遗传学教授重重地叹了口气，迎面撞上一群偷听的孩子们和大人。

“青春期都这样，是吧？”

“别添乱，Erik。”

“那药和我们的能力有什么关系吗？”Sean忍不住插嘴。

“大概是抑制类的药物，它们攻击了产生作用的细胞，那天正好被用在Raven身上试验了，而且……”年轻的教授看着自己的学生们，欲言又止，“恐怕原因不止一个。”

等所有人都散去后Erik才再次开口，Charles头痛地看着他，知道这一个比所有剩下来的加起来还难对付。

“有事瞒着我们？”

“不，”他轻轻摇头，“只是猜想。没确认之前就说是不明智的。”

不等对方回答他便转身离开，留给Erik一个背影和满腔疑问，它们最终没有被说出口。

 

令Erik没想到的是他的疑问很快便得到了解答。

当晚他在午夜惊醒，发现意识边缘有入侵者。准确地说，就像有人粗暴地把一些不属于自己的事情塞进了大脑，令他无法遏制地联想起和Emma Frost对决的那次惨败。那不是愉快的感觉，绝对不是。溺水的窒息，还有无数声更强烈的喊叫、哭泣和呻吟，它们抓住思维的每一道缝隙毫不留情地穿刺进去，一点一滴无处可逃。Erik冲出门抓住楼梯扶手，足足喘息了一分钟才从这股未知的刺激中解脱出来，直觉告诉他可能有麻烦了。

楼下门缝里映出蜡烛的光，他隔空拧下把手，房间里死一般寂静。

事实证明他的判断是对的，Erik在浸满水的浴缸里找到了他的朋友，Charles闭着眼睛整个人沉在水底，正试图在十二月的天气里把自己光荣地冻死。Erik愤怒地把面色苍白的心灵感应者拽出来换衣服，他浑身打颤，几乎站都站不稳。

“我还以为我们对跳水自杀这种事达成一致意见了？”

Charles没有睁开眼睛，嘴角却抑制不住地现出一抹轻笑。

“也许下次我可以试试爬窗户，亲爱的朱丽叶。”

“到底怎么回事？”Erik显然没有兴趣开玩笑，拿出拷问犯人的架势一把抓住显然还想蒙混过关的人扔到床上。

“别担心，我不是真想淹死自己——只是——”互瞪几个回合后Charles终于败下阵来，“那些声音，太多了，痛苦也太多了……想暂时隔绝一下。”

“我以为你可以控制的。”Erik难以置信地摇头。

“曾经我也以为，但一年多来情况越来越失控，有时候甚至会投射给别人。和Raven的事情联系在一起很难说是巧合。”

现在Erik明白了那种陌生的入侵感从何而来，仅仅一瞬间的共感就几乎将他压垮，更不用说可能承载一切的后果，即使最强大的心灵感应者恐怕也无济于事。察觉到自己能力爆发的连带效果，Charles摇了摇头：“抱歉。”

“这怎么——”

“失控可能有多种原因，最接近的一种是遗传漂变。”年轻的教授疲惫地说，显然不打算在这时上一堂普及课，“简而言之，如果是我猜想的那样，所有人可能都会受到波及。”

“你得休息，”Erik不等他说完，“别的以后再说。”

五级心灵感应者苦笑了一下，做了个无可奈何的手势。一阵苦涩从他心底掠过：这里的所有人受噩梦与绝望折磨时是Charles为他们建起心灵屏障，而如今他自己面临同样的痛楚，他们却谁也帮不了。

“要怎么做？”他不由自主地发出疑问。

“想点好的事情吧，Erik，”Charles缓声，眼神在兴奋作用下像清亮的火，“我听得见。”

Erik抱着他躺下来，低声说：“我不确定有多少。”

“那就从你最先想到的开始。”

他承受苦难的经验太多，在温柔之下反而无所适从。Erik艰难地在记忆里发掘着那些稀少而弥足珍贵的部分，最终却怔然察觉所有最先涌现的片段都是他们在一起时的记忆，不用甚至也不敢说出口，生怕一经言说就会消失。

一切。温柔的，光明的，隐忍的，天真却强大。一切。

所有画面都在颤抖，似乎在提前经历即将而来的残酷。他不能说，也无需说，他爱的人全都明白。

“可怜的缺乏想象力的家伙，”Charles善意地挪揄他，“至少也想想成群拥有迷人MCR-1基因的漂亮姑娘和小伙子。”

“满脑子都在准备叛教，不知道你怎么当神父的。”Erik回击。

“真失礼，我小时候可是很认真地考虑过这件事。”

“你什么时候破除这种幻想的？”

Charles笑了，睁开眼睛，伸出手去理他的额发：“在一个礼拜日。”

罪魁祸首无言以对，于是把他抱得更靠近了些，暂时忘掉了寒冷与困顿。

而窗外暴风雨即将来临。

 

 

他们再次见到夜行者时是1943年的圣诞节。

尽管他个人对节日毫无兴趣，Erik还是在孩子们共同的撺掇下答应和他们一起。路过厨房时他偶然听到Sean正一本正经地跟Ororo和Bobby胡说八道，“圣诞节就是爸爸妈妈和孩子要互相交换礼物，呃，还有死掉的树和蜡烛什么的”，暗想下次训练时一定要把这小子从更高一点的地方推下去。

我听见了，Erik，这是虐待。不知道在哪里忙活的Charles非常不知趣地冒出来威胁他。

得了吧，你明明也是这么想的，教授。

去开门学监先生，有客人来了，Charles理直气壮地撵他，圣诞老人。

屋里出现熟悉的蓝色身影时给了孩子们不小的惊喜，自分别后Kurt便一直独自行动，偶尔带来Logan和其他人的消息。风尘仆仆的夜行者快步走来，匆匆和Alex几人一一拥抱，然后径直对Charles说：“教授，白皇后被捕了。她说出了不少事……不是什么好消息。”

“Shaw呢？”

“还不清楚。他们是分开行动的，不然单独对付Emma的胜算很小。”

所有人面面相觑，等待他继续说下去。

“你的猜想被证实了，教授。根据白皇后的说法，地狱火一直在进行秘密研究，近几年起变种人的能力确实在衰退，战争爆发期间比例更是一路上升。这个进程不是单独的，我们所有人都开始了。没有外力干涉几乎不可逆转，而且……”Kurt看了看他们，“能力等级越高的变种人衰退速度越快。”

一片死寂中最先反应过来的是Erik。

“这解释了他们之前疯狂抓变种人的原因。”

“能力衰退现象应该很早就被察觉了，因此注册法案推行后他们立刻采取了行动，把被抓的大部分人作为实验对象……天哪，”Charles的手指轻轻抵上额角，摇着头，“他们一方面研究我们的能力，另一方面试图找出衰退的原因和治疗方法……这是一个恶性循环。”

“如果没有治疗方法呢？”Raven咬着下唇不安地问。

“好一点的话完全变成普通人，更坏的后果无法预料。Emma Frost说Shaw正是出于这个目的与德国政府合作的，起初是把变种人改造成武器，后来才开始研究治疗方法，但事实证明，实验品已经留下了隐患，衰退随时都有可能发生。他比我们先明白……时间不多了。”

“实验品，”Charles痛苦地重复这个词，“也就是说。”

“当初集中营内第一批经过研究或改造的个体已有很多人表现出快速衰退的特质，其中就有Victor和Logan……也包括你，‘万磁王’。如果我们没有了能力，下场会比普通人更糟，教授，”夜行者的表情有熟悉的羞怯却无一丝恐惧，“不管你有什么打算都请尽快，我都会帮你们。”

其他人还沉浸在震惊中，年轻的教授很快地抬起头回答，没有看他。

“必要的证件已经准备好了，只要天气稍微转暖就可以穿越国境。孩子们，必须离开了，无论有能力与否，远离战场是第一道防线。”

孩子们抗议的话语和震惊不已的疑问几乎是同时响起，瞬间盖过了淹没Erik脑海的粗重呼吸声和扑面而来、难以忍受的无声嘲讽。现在一切终于清晰了，Charles的能力失控，Raven无法变形和种种以前从不会出的差错……

他知道命运在前方等待着他，但Erik从未预料过是以这样残酷的方式，不会有比这更大的捉弄了——它并非只审判他一人。

几个大一点的孩子垂着头，看不清表情，以坚决口吻要求他们离开的Charles一动不动，眼神是从未有过的严厉。太多茫然无措的目光投向他们的教授，而Erik从未比现在更渴望如往常一样，被那道悲伤而温柔的蓝色目光再次注视，他知道那里有一切，他所有的想法都能被言说和理解——只要他转过身来。

回答他的只有可怕的沉默。目光在淌血，一步一步在分离的终点流尽，仿佛这血是唯一维系他们的证明。

我不能。我可以。但我不会。

背离这一切的时刻终于还是来了，仅是想到就让他觉得一半的自己已经死去。

“孩子们，”Erik把手搭上餐桌边缘，努力不去想自己的口吻有多像一位父亲，“圣诞节结束了。”

 

==

 

在确定要做什么之前，他已经站在了熟悉的门口，Charles和他一样，没有入睡，眼神憔悴而迷惑。

“Erik，”他艰难地开口，“我——”

Erik想都没想就抓住他的领子推到墙上，屋子里没有开灯。

他在黑暗中看着他，窗户还开着，水打湿了Charles棕色的头发，衬衫紧贴着同样湿透了的胸膛，他一定又是把自己在冷水里泡过。他们共度的时间总是这样，阴雨气候和欧洲大陆令人昏昏欲睡的湿润。Erik用手掌盖上他的肩骨，想象着他的友人在年轻时代爬上红砖建筑二楼的窗户，如同沿袭大学时代流传已久的古老传统，表情快活而坦率。同样的时间里，他在集中了时代所有隐秘的黑暗与羞耻的地方长大，记忆中的天空永远是铁灰色的，带着被焚烧致死的人们的烟气，剩下的是虚无。逃出集中营时他一无所有，除了仇恨。

你来得太晚了。他想，手指在黑暗中勾勒出他的轮廓，感觉到Charles的双手扶上腰间。Erik扯住他的衣服，上气不接下气地吻他。一切就这么开始，自然得他们谁都没有去追究更多就已经一起倒在那张过分柔软的古董大床里，手指穿梭在鬈曲的发间，嘴唇抵上最先触及到的灼热部分，就好像已经渴求了彼此一百年。

他们狠狠地把对方拉近自己，混乱地咬着每一寸裸露在身前的苍白皮肤，以一种毫无必要的垂死挣扎般的激烈，就好像这不是一场关于爱的表述而是一场搏斗。他知道，他的一生都是在与无法挽回又不可接受的事物战斗，并注定战斗下去，直到它们从黑暗的水里被拯救上来的那一天骤然中止。Charles的手臂环绕着他的肩膀，抓住他的方式与那天毫无二致。他就那样把Erik拖上岸，像海浪托起浮木，用一种莽撞又坚决的方式，拖出自己泄愤般的绝望和怒火，还有早就应该迎接他的死亡。眩晕中眼前出现所有细节，模糊难辨，像被敲打窗户的雨水蒙上雾气，耳旁涌进间隙的呻吟。他的手指插进Charles颤抖的指缝间，不确定那里是不是被自己抓出了血。

如果他终究会死去，至少能把一部分生命囚禁在另一个人的身体和记忆里，所有这些痛苦和欲望，都变成烙印在身体里加深，从冷冰冰的青铜变成火焰。

我不会劝说你放弃仇恨或是其他，我只希望你能得到平静。

太晚了。

他无声地重复着，把嘴唇抵在Charles的额头上，知道现在他必须与自己的情感作战了，逼迫它败下阵来，溃不成军，然后放弃掉唯一可能的平静独自走入黑暗。这是一场没有赢家的赌博。

 

Erik Lehnsherr在1944年1月的某个凌晨天亮前离去。那夜西彻斯特没有人安然入睡。

 

 

==

 

1945年，奥尔良。 

“你是雷米·勒博吗？”

“我欠你钱吗？”帽檐压低的法国人抬起眼睛看着自己的访客。

“不。”

“很好，那么我是。有何贵干？”

“向你打听两个人，”金刚狼把一张字条拍在赌桌上，“传闻‘牌皇’在法国无所不知。”

“价格合适的话，我的确无所不知，”法国人递过一张牌，“你拿什么作为交换？”

“变种保护条例谈判的消息。以后你不用躲躲藏藏了，这算不算？”接过王牌的Logan指了指字条上的名字，“没有他们俩的话，这事想都别想。”

略微思索了一下，“牌皇”把面前的酒杯推过来，金刚狼没推辞一饮而尽。

“三天后到这里来找我。”他饶有兴趣地说。

 

一九四五年二月

调查对象：Erik Lehnsherr（“万磁王”）  
可能是化名，曾用名Magnus，该姓名持有者身份未能得到确认，抑或是外国侨民姓名。  
1943年首次来到法国，先后被当局多次通缉，变种人。  
出生地点和日期：不明  
职业：无业  
藏匿地址曾有：  
罗马街11号，巴黎（第17区）。  
西彻斯特庄园，上萨瓦省，罗纳-阿尔卑斯区。该地址44年初曾被当地驻军占领。  
1944年曾出没于“地狱火”秘密研究机构成员驻法基地。根据各种可能，其人与同年8月发生在南部的间谍撞机事件有所关联。此后便下落不明。推定死亡。

调查对象：Charles F. Xavier（“X教授”）  
DXFeuil 17-24，该电话号码自1940年起已无人使用。  
出生地点和日期：英国，1918年，变种人。  
1934年毕业于牛津大学，次年任教于巴黎医学院。1940年6月后留驻巴黎，17区秘密联络处负责人，教区联合会成员。  
藏匿地址同上。  
1944年曾与南部抵抗组织“约伯”分队共同行动，并与流亡政府及盟军相关代表交涉，同年7月失踪。也许已经死亡，或秘密离境。

以上是您所要求的关于此二人的全部相关资料。  
又及：关于条例谈判的相关情报属实。  
向您致意。

 

金刚狼皱着眉头读完了那张薄薄的报告，两人的档案最后均写着“失踪”二字，失望地吁了口气。

“只有这些吗？”

“就是这样，”雷米·勒博耸耸肩，“提醒一句，也许更多的事情你可以问问右后方那个跟了你半天的小不点儿。”

Logan敏锐地转过头去，野兽般的速度捕捉到欲起身离座的小个子，他抓住那人的领子毫不留情地甩在地上，灰色的斜沿帽滚落在地，重重挨了一下的人吃痛般地抽气，缓慢地现出了蓝色的面孔。

“还真是个惊喜，”牌皇看着倒在地上的女孩，“小姑娘，你跟踪他？”

“Raven！”Logan把她拽起来，“真他妈见鬼，你一个人在这里做什么？”

“我、我不知道该怎么办……Emma Frost告诉我的……你在这里，”她的眼神屈辱又悲伤，“她只说要我来找你，然后回西彻斯特，别的她不肯说。”

“让那女人下地狱去吧，”他粗声粗气地说，推给魔形女一杯酒，然后盯着她金色的眼睛一字一句地问：

“眼下要紧的是，你哥哥，还有那个逃犯小子……他们在哪儿？”


	7. Chapter 7

疾行的火车上，金刚狼漫不经心地看着报纸，面色疲惫的Raven坐在对面出神地注视车窗后掠过的景致，褐发的小女孩在她膝盖上睡得正沉。

“到处都是一片疮痍，”她摇摇头，“我已经认不出来这是回西彻斯特的路了。”

“有命在就别计较太多，”Logan不以为然地回答，看了看他熟悉的金发女孩的面容，“所以，你的能力恢复得还成？”

“我算是比较幸运的，初期抑制药的作用不长，加上我的能力还没有达到Charles他们那样的强度，”魔形女现出蓝色的脸庞示意，“小一点的孩子们也是，Kitty和Warren几乎没怎么受到影响。但Kurt和Alex就很明显了，直到现在都没有恢复。不过Alex的弟弟倒是很开心，毕竟，”她叹口气，“那孩子的能力让他几乎不能正常生活。”

“对Rogue来说也是件好事，”他的目光从熟睡的Kitty身上移开，想起了临别时那个眼泪汪汪的小姑娘，“眼下这么乱，带她来干什么？”

“我没料到，等出发时发现她躲在车厢后面已经迟了，”Raven苦笑，“不知道谁说漏了嘴，告诉孩子们我要来找Charles，结果他们说什么也要跟来，我好容易才哄住，结果……论钻空子真是没人比得上她了。”

“你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”

“44年初……Erik走了以后没多久。”

“我知道的比你稍微多点，”Logan想了想，“后来他联系过我两次，老实说我很吃惊，按白皇后的估计，四级变种人的能力几乎是撑不到那个时候的。”

“你见过他？”她吃惊地看着Logan。

“没见到本人，但他的声音我不会认错。全欧洲有这个辐射范围的心灵感应者不超过三个，他是用‘主脑’找到我的，不得不承认地狱火秘密研造的这玩意儿帮助不小。”

“等等，你说地狱火？”

“他独自行动之后就找到了白皇后，大概和她达成了什么协议，Emma供出了Cerebro的藏匿地点和使用方法，44年以后大部分情报是通过它传递的，否则单凭一个心灵感应者的能力不足以提供他们想要的情报量。之前她一个人撑不过这设备的压力，Charles用起来比她顺手得多。”

“他还说了什么，Logan？”

“没什么线索，”金刚狼摇摇头，“那次是在巴黎附近有一场交火，要炸毁运送变种人去德国的铁路线，但是途中行动暴露了，不得已只好开战。情况紧急，教授就直接搜索了最近能帮得上忙的人，那个人恰好是我。但那以后就听说Cerebro负荷太重不能再用了，我也就和他没了联系。”

Raven沉默了，许久才说：“我梦见他回家……好多次。他和Erik。”

“想不到你喜欢那种混蛋。”

她像触电般猛然瞪了他一眼。

“可怜的姑娘，换个人吧。他和你哥哥——他们俩表现得好像别人都是傻子一样，”Logan嗤之以鼻，“其实是个人都能看得出来。”

“不是他，我以前喜欢过一个人，但是最后都没有——我不敢——”

“那小子怕也凶多吉少。他够狠，对自己当然也是。”

“有一天Erik突然就走了，然后再也没有消息……Charles也是，他不肯跟我们去瑞士。好几次做梦的时候都听见他说‘我们来接你了，我和Erik一起’，你不知道我有多高兴，我几乎以为再也见不到他了，Logan……我想他。”

Raven低下头，把脸埋进Kitty的头发里，小姑娘在睡梦中翻身，迷糊地把脸贴在她蓝色的手掌上。列车无声地在长夜中前行，看不清前方的铁路两侧没有灯，许多已成废墟的地方电力尚未修复，一眼望去只有连绵的暗色色块。

Charles，你在哪儿？

 

他们告别是在瑞士边境，临行的卡车已至，几个小一点的孩子率先爬进去，在后座上张着兴奋的面孔四处打量，它将把这群流亡者安全送到国境线另一端。Raven站在车厢后抱着双臂，不满地盯着年轻的教授塞给接应人早已备好的证件。

“Raven，该走了。”

“和我们一起走，”她坚持着，“你一个人留下不行。”

“我有必须做的事，很多人还在危险之中。”

“Armando死时你也是这么说的，然后你接替他当了三年神父。这次呢？”

“这次不同……我们的时间不多了。”

“别再把全世界的责任都揽给自己了行吗？”她认命般抱住自己固执的哥哥，她长得快和他一般高了，手臂环抱住他的腰，心酸地感觉到这些日子来他瘦了多少，时光正在把他慢慢耗尽。

“不，亲爱的……我很自私。”Charles苦笑着拥抱她。

她把脸颊贴在他肩上，喃喃地说：“我知道你为什么不走。”

有那么几秒钟，他沉默了一下，她知道自己说对了。但Charles没有更多解释，只是宽慰般地揉了揉她的长发，柔声说道：

“我不能丢下他一个人。”

“你这傻子……自身难保还下海救人会淹死的。我还不打算年纪轻轻就拿你遗产。”

“走吧，照顾好他们。我爱你。”

“我恨你，自以为是又随心所欲。”

“我知道你也爱我，”他亲吻女孩的额头，“所以，原谅我，妹妹。”

卡车开动，她的眼泪终于忍不住落下来。几个孩子倚在后座车架上向他们的教授拼命挥手，他笑着一一回应，在灰暗的簇叶旁，影子渐渐消失在车轮掀起的扬尘里，最后只留下模糊的轮廓。远去之前，她清楚地看见他背过身，把脸埋在双手里，肩膀无声地颤抖，好像背负着所有人的忧伤。

 

==

战地医院的遗迹内，Hank握着茶杯，聆听同伴带来的消息。

“我告诉你一件悬案，”Moira看着窗下那些丢弃得乱七八糟的吗啡瓶，“战争期间，有一个变种人，从德占东欧区来，加入过巴黎的抵抗联合队伍，擅长伪装、格斗、侦察和暗杀，也精通多门语言，但他的变种能力则是很久以后才暴露的。根据德国第一九零保安团的某次抓捕行动得到的资料显示，他是电磁引力操控的天才，为数不多能驾驭四大基本力的变种人。但他的事还远不止如此。”

“‘万磁王’？”

“很长一段时间内，这个名字都是情报部门的重点观察对象，不仅因为他的能力级别，也由于他的行动总是与Klaus Schmidt联系在一起，德军西线总司令部的秘密顾问之一，真名Sebastian Shaw，犯下的反人类罪数不胜数，”她沉思着，“44年8月初，在法意边境，有个变种人袭击了当地盟军的空军基地，破坏通讯系统并劫持了一架战斗机，沿未知的路线飞去，根据作案手法和行踪判断，有高度可能是‘万磁王’所为。由于通讯渠道全部陷入瘫痪，指挥基地无法及时与最近的作战部队取得联系，只是后来抓获了德国飞行员才从他们那里得知，他是在追击Schmidt的座机。

“来到法国以后‘地狱火’的活动渐渐转入地下，Schmidt本人的行踪也难以查寻。只知道此人早就在巴黎德国守军投降前就撤出了权力中心，去了南部。那边的残存势力拼死抵抗，但我们不认为‘黑王’会是那种忠诚于元首的人，鉴于事件发生前，地狱火前成员‘红恶魔’已死，他的座机出现多半是为了撤离法国。

“在边境上空，Sebastian Shaw的座机最终坠毁了——更准确地说，是撞机。经核查机上所搭载人员无一幸免，包括Shaw本人和他的幕僚。被劫持的盟军飞机没有及时找到，不难想象也是坠落在了附近的什么地方。情报机关用了几周时间才理清事情的原貌，我们就是在那时正式失去了‘万磁王’的行踪。”

“你怎么会知道这些？”医生轻声问。

“我搭档……因为不肯向盖世太保交出他保护的变种人联络名单而被枪杀，他死后我接手了留下的档案资料。后来，英格兰的‘灵蝶’Betsy找到了我，她也是心电感应者，告诉了我失联期间发生的事情。

“如果是万磁王的话，我们认为他很有可能在事故中逃脱。问题是，无法确认他与地狱火机构和Shaw本人针锋相对的动机，是内部争斗杀人灭口或是其他原因。袭击空军基地的行为也令他被认为是德国间谍，他可能是为德国人工作的，Hank。以他的潜力，如果与Emma Frost那样的精神系超能力联合，后果就更加危险。”

“我想他不是那样的人，再说，是什么阵营已经不重要了……Moira，这是灾难，不分种群。”

“但我们确实需要弄清楚他是不是间谍。我们要找的人策划了一起撞机事件——而他恰好是个空难幸存者，还是个变种人。至于他所说的，关于他的过去，真相只有他自己知道。”

“不管怎么说，战争结束了。”

她叹了口气：“如果他的话属实，恐怕我们也要想办法找到他那些同伴，变种人保护法案正在谈判，但进程缓慢……和基本力控制者一样，高级心灵感应者现在也很难找。”

“他不记得了，”Hank摇了摇头，“而且据我猜测，他的失忆也许并不完全是坠机造成的。”

“等等，你的意思是——”

“你自己问吧。”

Hank推开病人房间的门，没有说话。他还闭着眼睛，看不出醒着还是睡着，对外界的一切声音都漠然待之。

“我知道你，”她上前一步，有些犹豫地说，“你是……1944年8月袭击了‘西塞罗’空军基地的人，协助用密码把情报发给过变种人秘密机构，‘万磁王’。”

废弃的刀片擦着她的脖子飞过去，一道血珠渗出，可敬的McTaggert小姐眼睛眨也没眨。

“别以为我现在就没法对你怎么样。”他的声音低沉而危险。

“听着，我们不是敌人——我只是想查清真相。”

“操他妈真相。”

“你从‘西塞罗’基地出来后撞向了Sebastian Shaw的座机……为什么？”

他没有回答。

“单靠一个人是做不到这些的，有人帮了你吗？”

她询问时，他没有再攻击她，却也无动于衷，脸上又露出了听年轻的医生夜间读书时那种神情。Hank看着他，知道他并没有把这些话听进去，无法拼合的思绪已经飞去了不知什么地方。记忆背叛他，他也背叛曾经记住的一切，尤其是最熟悉的那些角落和细节。

“我知道，记忆无关紧要。因为你无法用记忆重建一个人。他要么活着，要么死了，不可能有第三条路。”病人忽然说。

“后来发生了什么，Erik？”

Hank问，他想是揭开谜底的时候了。

 

==

黎明尚未来临。在西塞罗基地附近一座被炸毁的屋子里，一发炮弹把它从里到外整个掀开，地下室有一半已成露天，一眼望去漆黑而死寂。Erik在伸手不见五指的黑暗中找到了这个地方，疲惫地扶着墙坐下来不让自己颤抖。从上一个德国人嘴里撬出Sebastian Shaw的行踪费了不少精力，代价还包括肩头上挨的一枪和彻底扭曲成一团的建筑废墟。他从实验室杀出重围时只带了一件战利品出来：一只沉甸甸样式奇怪的头盔。与Emma Frost对决时的挫败历历在目，尽管“白皇后”已经被捕，想到精神系超能者压倒性的攻击力，Erik还是出于谨慎拿走了它。

抵达目的地前，他已经走了太多路，而这毫无疑问会是最后一次。察觉到情势败退的Shaw即将离开法国，Erik知道这是他唯一的机会。

他把外衣铺在地上，躺下来试图让自己睡着，无济于事。所有的一切都向他压来，带着最后审判即将来临的兴奋和身体的疲惫不堪。他还能感觉到慢慢减退的控制力在骨头里尖叫，和复仇的愤怒一起，带着铁锈味儿和血腥。

没时间了。它们说。

天亮前，他最后检查了一遍周围的情况，头也不回地朝着基地方向走去，心里纳闷自己也许应该像个士兵一样，把阵亡后寄死亡通知书的地址缝在衬衣口袋里，等别的什么人发现了他已经冷透的尸体之后寄回那里，以便有人能在自己死了以后掬几滴眼泪。就好像你有家一样。他讽刺地想，忍不住伸手摸了摸最上面贴近胸口的衣袋，那里只有几封信。

Erik寄出的第一封信是在离开西彻斯特不久后的某个夜晚，那天他途经小城，意外地发现解放后当地的邮政系统已经重新建立起来。他站在邮局前，呆呆地盯着招牌，拿不定主意是该一走了之还是坐下来写一封措辞严谨的道歉信。或许，那也不是重点，应该汇报自己的近况？但这样的年月里，谁知道它是否能投递到收信人手上，对方又该如何回应呢？

最后他只是写了一封短而明了的便笺，不抱希望地寄了出去，像一种再次诀别的仪式。

Charles，  
活着，很好，对不起。  
Erik.

他没有指望得到回答。

 

Erik，  
我的确曾因你那一天的选择而有所埋怨，但如今不会了。写信给我，我总会知道你身处哪里的。  
不要道歉，我们都知道那没有意义，努力活着，回来找我。  
Charles

 

令Erik意外的是回信却在不久后到了他手上，此后他辗转多地，并陆续接到Charles没有地址的来信。它们现在躺在离他最近的位置，也将跟着他一起进入坟墓。

 

Erik，  
不知道你看到这封信会是何时。但我想告诉你的是，我留在了这里。不，请别说这是出于自负心理或是别的什么，一个人只是不能也不应该逃避他的职责和本心，无论它们可能意味着怎样的结果。  
我们已经找到了Cerebro，了不起的发明，遗憾的是还没有开发完全。摸清它的功能之后我得以帮助其他人传递一些情报——将心灵感应能力放大到极限是它被创造出来的目的，但更重要的是，借助它能找到许多尚在危险中的变种人们。不得不说，情况没有改善。比起以前在巴黎那段情况甚至是更难了。战争结束前，疯狂也即将达到最大限度，这是一段身边的人忙于炸毁铁轨、解读密码、跳伞空降、在仓库和荒野间度过的所有日子。每天都有熟悉的人死亡，你无法把这种挣扎叫做胜利，或是认为它能给人以希望，你所做的一切都只是——活着而已。  
我不想欺骗你说我很好，事实是我觉得自己快要撑不下去，精神时常难以集中，体力也是。所以我有时会在Cerebro中搜寻你和Raven、Logan他们。孩子们已经搬到了安全的地方，而你的行踪很难找，我的朋友。或许你会说，我不必如此大费周章地书信来往也可以知道你的想法。是的，但那同时意味着在未经允许的情况下去改变他人的意志，而你我都知道，我不会这么做。写给我，我会收到的。愿你一切都好。  
Charles

 

神父先生，  
约伯不是个恰如其分的名字，我猜更适合你的代号应该是这个：“我是好牧人，好牧人为羊舍命。”不要以为无神论者就不熟悉圣经，何况我是个犹太人，亲爱的。但你救不过来每个人。  
我在罗曼维尔的实验基地发现了一批人，大部分是尸体，有的还活着。他们被改造成武器囚禁和实验，并将持续下去，如果他们的负责人现在没有被钉在墙上的话。人总是需要引导，是的，这没错，但方向只能是反抗和战斗。保重。  
Erik

 

Erik，  
总有一线希望不是坏事。比如，你是否曾想过以法案方式确保人们在和平时代的权利？这确实是我们正在试图做的事情，流亡者进入法国前总是需要一些交换筹码的*，盟军那边也同样，尽管这只是个开端。  
偶尔我会想，如果我们生活在别的年代，我也许会去做个私立学校校长而你是个顽固的无政府主义者。但无论如何，我们每一次都不会停止说服对方，并继续争论下去。保重，我的朋友，希望我们能够看到那个时候。  
Charles

 

Erik，  
近来Cerebro基地附近经受了密集轰炸，那大概意味着我们不久后要撤出这里。已届尾声，但我希望西彻斯特能幸免于难，所有的东西都还放在那里，棋盘也是。保重。  
Charles 

 

他最后收到的信是到西塞罗前不久，Erik没有回复。再过几分钟，他会从这里离开，闯进停放着那些旧式战斗机的基地，在没有探照灯光柱和引航的协助下强行起飞。他还能看见机翼慢慢倾斜，仪表盘因摇摆得过猛发出脆响，失控的航线上时间一分一秒流逝。临行前，Erik在地下室的墙壁上写下自己无法寄出的回信。

你要我活着，我已经做到了。如果没遇到你，我没活过。

他知道他总能看见。

已经很近了。凶狠的电磁辐射开始撼动地面，处于风暴中心的电灯摇摆不定地闪烁着红光，仪器上的指针跳动得几乎要炸开，以基地为中心扩散开的十几公里内一切远距离无线电交流手段瞬间失灵。那一刻整座西塞罗空军基地完全瘫痪，从结构到通讯，它已彻底成为一座孤岛。在看不见的地方，他知道Sebastian Shaw的飞机正在向这里的方向进发。

在离开地面的那一刻，他听到了久违的声音，关切而焦急。

Erik.

 

==

 

有什么人在叫着他的名字，他不记得这个声音，还有Hank慌乱的话语，听起来好像被人迎面打了一拳或是突然爱上了什么人。随后传来的是Moira和另外一些陌生人的交谈，这地方什么时候变得如此热闹？

“Erik？”脚步走近了，在他的床前，有个女孩不敢置信地说。

“你还活着，小子，”高大的男人松了口气，“算你走运。”

“Logan……Raven，”他睁开眼睛，辨认出他们的脸，迷离地问，“……这是哪儿？”

“是家啊，Erik，”她哭了，“西彻斯特，你到家了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“下雨了。”

Raven望着窗外，喃喃地说。

无数缕灰色的云层正盘旋在小镇上空，细长的雨滴不绝下落。她和他并肩站在厨房的长台上，背对着门口，雨声时断时续。

“……对不起，我之前不知道这里是你的家。”Hank打破了沉默。

“你不必道歉，它已经面目全非了，”她像是回答他，又像在自言自语，“不要说Erik，连我自己都认不出。”

“你认出了我，”年轻的医生鼓起勇气，“我——我没想到你还记得我。”

她忽然转过身来，眼神有些恍惚，那其中闪烁着他所不敢渴求的东西。

“我一直记得你。”

他呆在原地，不知如何回应，那个只存在于书页和记忆里的女孩正对他微笑。夜里，可能是十二点，她和其他人不期而至。在雨中，环绕庄园的低矮群山漆黑一片，远处零星灯火微弱地闪烁。他在这个被炮火毁掉的小镇等待着，不知道会迎来自己的幸福故地重游的一天。

时隔多年，他应付爱的能力仍未见长。Raven看着Hank窘迫的样子，想起和他们相认时Erik的表情，陌生又熟悉，苦于过去的一切折磨却从未表露过悲伤。他们就这一点而言如此相似。

“我也记得你。”

我见过你，永远记得你，无论何时何地。

她抓住他的手臂，他还端着放茶杯的托盘，一起走下黑暗的长台。走廊尽头唯一有灯光的房间里，陌生的访客正等待着他们。

 

==

房间中央，白衣的金发女性挑衅般地站着，显然是这场风暴的中心与始作俑者，美丽如雕刻般的脸上仍然没有表情。淡漠的目光扫过众人，最终停留在死死地瞪着自己的Erik身上。

“白皇后，”Raven低声说，“有何贵干？”

“来帮你们，宝贝儿。别那么紧张，”Emma Frost打量了一番曾几度交战的难缠对手，“你的样子有点惨啊，小Erik.”

“免了，”Logan不耐烦地打断她，“我们的麻烦已经够多了。”

“让我猜猜。失忆，能力衰退，身份曝光，被全世界追杀，女朋友不知死活？你们俩可以交流一下经验了，‘金刚狼’。”

病人低声骂了一句。Kitty有些害怕地扯着Raven的衣角，对发生的一切还尚不理解。

“别逞强了，你们想在这种地方把他藏多久？X教授失踪的事我也知道。一个不受任意方势力控制能自由使用主脑的变种人无异于行走的定时炸弹，真不明白你们怎么没把他紧紧抓在自己手里。”她环顾一周，视线落在Raven身上，“显然这儿都是一帮离不开爸妈的未成年少女，”又看了看Erik，“和做英雄梦的莽夫。”

话音刚落，通身蓝色的魔型女忍不了地现出原貌，冲过来掐住她的脖子，金色的眼睛危险地眯成一条缝。

“这样可不好，小女孩。淑女该温柔点。”

“你到底想怎么样！”

“亲爱的，你真该庆幸我是个讲道理的人。”

Emma近乎讽刺地瞪着她，好像她刚刚问了太阳为什么白天出来。

“全欧现存的心灵感应者所剩无几，即使法案谈成了，想要他们命的人只会多不会少。如今仍保存能力的‘凤凰女’隐于幕后，我若是有私心还轮得到你们来找？”

“‘凤凰女’……琴·格雷？”这次反应过来的是Moira。

“显然这里只有你明事理，甜心。”白皇后向她眨眨眼。

“琴·格雷，唯一能驾驭凤凰之力的宿主，变种人保护条例——‘格雷法案’——谈判方的主张者之一。若不是有她作筹码，谈判还不知道要拖到什么时候。是她帮我恢复自由身的，我们商议了一下，决定尽快查清你哥哥的事，小姑娘。不仅因为他是最早的法案提倡者，也得感谢他捡回来的这个祸害。对吧，‘万磁王’？”

满意地看着几个人越来越难看的脸色，她露出迷人的微笑，Erik却只想掐死她。

“虽然你就是个横冲直撞的混蛋，总算还有点用。当初的谈判条件多得很，交换资料，铲平据点，清算头目……我前老板Sebastian Shaw，‘黑后’Selene Gallio，还有多到懒得数的同伙，拜你所赐省了不少时间——当然也招惹了更多麻烦。如今这帮疯子们恨不得把‘万磁王’从坟墓里刨出来，开的价能养活一支军队。想想吧，若是九头蛇或兄弟会先一步找上门来，你们要怎么应付？现在你们到底要我帮忙，还是不要？”

“你知道他在哪儿？”

“严格来说，应该是你知道，”Emma俯下身，轻触他覆盖着纱布的额头，“种种迹象都证明，如果记忆没出错的话，你就是最后一个见过他的人。谜底只能在这里。”

不易察觉地，她感到指尖传来轻微的颤抖，之下压抑着的情绪像浪潮一般席卷而至。所有属于他的绝望与焦虑，卷着本能的狂怒刮过脑子里每一个角落，最后全都被困在在岔路无限的迷宫。而引路者早已丢失，再也没有任何人能替代。

仅仅在那一瞬，Emma Frost忽然不确定，自己是否做了正确的选择。

“如果无法忍受，你可以随时中断。”她最后说。

“不，”病人闭上眼睛，“开始吧。”

一条简陋的跑道，尽头是拍岸的海浪，它目送道上的砾石被飞机强行碾过，推入沉沉的黑暗中。

 

==

“一九四四年。夜航。

“在空战中，德国人不会效仿苏联人的撞机传统，他们会将严密编队坚守到最后一刻，以便集群突击。

“然而单枪匹马的人不在此列，他只有被对方的战斗机群包围打个粉碎，或放手一搏。所幸当时Shaw的护航机并不构成威胁。即使在重创之下陷入重围，最后也不过是同归于尽，不会有更坏的情况。”

当他的声音在房间里响起时，所有人都安静下来。Kitty把头枕在Erik身旁的床上，一只烧伤的手摩挲着她的头发。现在，他难得地思维清晰。

“任何一个有经验的飞行员都会告诉你，新手不要轻易在黑夜中起航，他们谨慎地选择黎明后一小时起飞，在日落前慢慢着陆。当白天来临，人总觉得自己能脱险，而许多事情就必须选择在那之前了结。

“我知道Sebastian Shaw并非要逃亡。他的真实飞行方向是边境地带的某所军事基地。与单纯的研究设施不同，那里有体积庞大的地下工事，除了难以计数的弹束群储备外——孤注一掷时用来反扑的最后筹码——还架设了精神增幅设备‘Cerebro’的复制品。无论想要毁掉或是利用它，结果都一样危险。一个已经失去一切的人，必定无所畏惧。

“在Shaw的行事原则里，不存在折衷或是手下留情的方案。他与我们一样清楚自己时日无多。因此，他抽取了所有可搭载的能源，将自己变成一枚行走的核弹，命令基地留守人员启动武器库开关，试图诱发那里全部的地下火力，拉所有人陪葬。他到最后都没有接受自己的死亡。

“从我们种族能力衰退的那一天开始，选择就已经注定。我们停留在海的上空，风暴即将一路延伸，除了同归于尽没有别的办法。对当时的我而言，那就是终点。

“而你知道我要做什么。”

有那么一会儿，他抬起脸，目光平静，向着并不存在的谈话对象说道，那不是对任何一个在场的人说的话。

她的哥哥，如果他在，会怎样回答？Raven想。她从未像现在这样强烈地思念Charles。看看你不在我们都变成了什么样子。

仿佛听到了回应般，病人不再说下去了。烛光因风的流动慢慢移至他的脸上，映出那道疲惫的灰绿色。他一动不动地躺在微弱的光线里，直到它们退回原地，一言未发。

只有他自己明白，他又回到了高空之上，那时一个声音把他从自己的孤独中带回。听到熟悉的柔和嗓音念出自己的名字，他甚至连确认的勇气都没有，眼神死一般寂静。

你到底还是来了。Erik想。你总能找到我。

“是的，我总能。”

他轻声说，嗓音因紧张的缘故而微微颤抖，“Erik, 听着，我们没有时间了。”

 

==

Cerebro的警告灯不断亮起，释放着压力过载的信号——事实上根本无须提醒。

用仅存的能力与精神洪流对抗的感觉并不好，像是有人用一把锥子粗暴地扎进太阳穴，转了几圈，再从另一头钻出来，一次又一次。他艰难地深呼吸，直到新一波剧痛过去，直到反反复复，再也无法用眼睛看清任何东西。关闭武器库之前，Charles做了最后一次检查，将讯息从精神层面传递给分散在几个方向的同伴，含义简洁明了：快走。

不到一年时间内，能力尚存的成年变种人日益减少，跟随他潜入这里的，是仅剩的同伴。震惊于基地的规模和计划的疯狂，他们决定用Cerebro控制住基地，阻止这场同归于尽前的垂死挣扎。

沉浸在黑暗里，异色光点从所有方向慢慢浮现，那是与他相同的孤独生灵的证明。紧接着看到的画面令Charles的心跳骤然停止。

他在扑面而来的掠影中看到了Erik.

他就在那里，在黑暗的大海上空，追逐着逃亡的战机，向注定的方向飞去。Erik没怎么变，表情决绝而坚毅，只有他知道，他的朋友状似冷酷的外表之下隐藏着多少脆弱。看到他的第一眼，Charles就明白了Erik要做什么，在所有关于未来的预想里，这是他最不愿看到的一个。我一直希望能找到你，他暗自祈祷，在一切太晚之前，在结局临近之前。Erik，不要独自走上那条路。他不知道这些不受控的言语有多少化为真实的声音传向彼端，又有多少是只属于自己一个人的叹息。

你总能找到我。

是的，我总能。

Erik下意识回答的声音透着嘶哑，Charles几乎可以看到他不情愿地、却又暗自挑起唇角浅浅微笑，回答伴随着发动机的低沉噪声在死寂中传来，良久两个人都没有开口。他们已经分离了太久，久到再度听到彼此的声音都是痛楚，那痛苦深深地居于身体的一部分，和血肉融合，不会改变也不会消失，在最不恰当的时刻出现，固执而急切地提醒自己活着。

“Erik, 听着，我们没有时间了。不管你想干什么，别硬拼——别做傻事。”

“你比任何人都明白我为什么在这里。”

“所以也明白那有多痛苦。”

红色的警告灯仍然亮着，模糊不清的背景音中听到同伴提醒撤离的声音。那不重要了。Charles想。现在，他的全部精力都只放在一个人身上。

“你同样也知道Shaw想做什么，”Erik轻笑起来，“告诉我，我们还有选择吗？”

“我们已经解决了地下工事，一旦接近这边，我可以控制他们。”

“你做不到。他现在几乎是个核弹头，一旦被反扑，你不死也会丧失神智。”

“你可以相信我，还有Cerebro.”

“不。你的能力减退速度比我还快，别以为我不清楚这点。即使我能也不会就这么放过他。你知道的，我要他死。”

“你也会死的，Erik.”

“你要阻止我吗？”

Erik用的是平静得近乎残酷的声调，换作任何一个人都会被那其中的冷漠吓退——只要不是他。Charles太了解他的朋友，像是隔了几个世纪之前他们第一次相遇，年轻的神父在昏暗的灯光下告诉那个连伤口都不愿展露的人：我知道你的一切。他看到Erik身上无法改变的那些特质，就像被精心打磨的强大武器，绝对公平又毫不妥协地对抗世界，残酷果决如同对待自己。而此时此刻，他多么希望自己真的能够做到了然一切，包括如何说服Erik的那部分。可这从来就没有答案。

他只是轻声地念了他的名字，一如既往地忧虑而温柔。

“不，我要你活下去。”

“抱歉，Charles.”

无须夜视镜，仅凭能力感知Erik就明白，在视线前方接近的，是不祥的银白色战机。它与这句话语同时出现，他本能地紧紧攥住方向盘有如溺水的人抓住最后的绳索，明白时间已至，在这场与无法挽回之物的战斗中，他又一次别无选择。

两分钟。他在心里默念着。

Cerebro末端传来的警报告诉Charles，预警系统已经开启，下层的门正在被打开，短短几分钟时间内，他们将没有退路。

“Erik，别这样！想想吧！”

一分钟。

同伴焦急的喊声与门外逐渐接近的脚步，以及语意不清的德语，目光逐渐模糊。他用尽全力砸着控制台，仿佛那样就能减缓所有的疼痛。

视线在接近，他能看到机尾喷出来的火焰，机械运转的轰鸣与脑海里的声音交织在一起。Erik下意识地将手伸向从实验基地里带出来的沉重头盔，那是对抗心灵感应者的有效屏障。只是当时的他并未察觉，它预示着怎样的别离。

“Erik，不！”

那是属于他们的最后十秒钟。世界静止。

飞机。夜航。没有收件人的信。炮灰染黑的墙壁。倒塌的大宅。玫瑰花窗。阁楼。圣诞节。棋盘。一九四三年秋季的河水。教堂。一切。

最终的话语夹杂着冲破精神堤坝倾入脑海的无数声音传来，在Charles终于跪倒在地的瞬间，Erik的声音消失了，只有给他的回答留在那里：

“我已经活过了，足够了。”


	9. Chapter 9

城镇有其记忆。旧式飞机掠过高地，它目睹这只巨鸟最终的燃烧。砂地蒸腾和尘土的气味，这就是他醒来时感受到的一切了。路过的盟军部队在检查身份未果后把他安排在当地医院里。这座小镇有着1940年空袭后的耻辱痕迹，在战争接近尾声时慢慢变淡。他在极度疲倦中第一次看了看新生的自己，然后在黑暗中问，你是谁？

再过不久，他和其他伤员一起被转移到南部，夜晚火车的下铺，他躺在木板上，那里没有光。护士的脚步在其间穿梭疲惫而茫然，她掀开帘子，俯身借着烛光照亮病人的脸，低声对主治医生说，这一个死了，这一个还活着。从那时起，他开始重新挖掘记忆的深井，在那里发现并不属于他的片段。

_下午五点钟的钟声，在小教堂里，有个影子慢慢踱着步，不知道应该写下什么样的回信。透过记忆，他知道，那个曾经一度热闹之地只剩下他一个人。他很年轻，褐色的头发，蓝色眼睛饱含忧虑。他思考，他向着不知名的方向走过来，在太多思绪的折磨中拿起笔又放下，疼痛从干涸的喉咙一直蔓延到心底。最后他关上门，什么都没有寄出，地板上被丢弃的信纸间写着，致我的朋友。_

从火车站前往医院的路途颠簸，他不能坐着，只能躺下，听护士们谈论下一个据点会有土耳其人的流动货摊。昨天有个女孩私自跑下车，误入了雷区被炸成碎片。她的朋友眼眶泛红地坐在角落里，手里捏着派不上用场的几张钞票，商贩已经开始叫卖新的生活必需品与花边，送给姑娘们是不错的礼物，病人想。但他知道自己没有妻子。同行的北非士兵喜欢跟这个沉默的人说话，尽管得不到多少回应仍自顾自地说下去。病人看着他们棕色的皮肤和明朗的大笑，想起了一个小女孩的样子。

他们平安抵达了医护站，他觉得这里熟悉莫名。没有铺地毯的楼梯，满是秘密的房间和走廊，柱廊后小礼拜堂寂静的阴影，如今用来停放遗体。年轻的医生已经连续许多天为受伤的士兵进行手术，病房里挤得再也没有位子，勤务兵扛着铁锹走来走去准备掘墓，完全不在意可能为活着的人留下多少影响，无关紧要。护士们白天推着伤势稍轻的病人穿过树林，上一个医护站撤走之前所有死者都埋在附近的公墓，船上与火车都没有足够的空间留给伤兵，“这里也快盛不下了，”他听见护士说，“有些人就葬在庄园里。”

有时候他躺在那张病床，长时间地看着窗外的一座坟墓，纳闷这是否终有一天会是他的归宿。他像个被遗弃的流浪者，把生命的最后余期也一并留下，脑海里除了飞快浮现的影子和一个陌生人再无其他。身边的人越来越少，战争结束，北非人回到阿尔及利亚，说那里的夏天永远不会停止，临走前他们留给了他一把刻着自己名字的手枪，“总用得上。”那人面带怜悯地对Hank说，后者拒绝去想它除了防御顽固分子反扑外还有什么别的用处。

一次又一次地，他知道那些画面不属于自己——

_他又出现。凌晨的走廊，独自一人在紧闭的门前站着，想去敲那扇门。他犹豫了几次才站定，嘴唇微弱地翕动着又发不出任何言语。最后只是把额头低低抵在旁边的墙上，眼神空洞，说不出从何而来的潮水往复上涌。这是荒谬的，他想。他听到自己说。你早就知道他要走，去一条更艰难而无法并行的路。又是另一个声音催他去敲门，就当是告别，这合情合理。它说。一句话，一个恳求，一个选择，你可以阻止他。谁知道呢。但这一切都不公平，你不能也不应听从自己的软弱，一个人要多久才能分清自由意志和软弱本能之间的区别？……这个钟点，孩子们都睡了。依然醒着的人不是即将离去就是已经告别。房间里很安静，但他清楚里面那人做的所有事情，历历在目。他习惯在最短时间内清点好自己的一切，然后提前离去，没有告别时过于泛滥的情绪，永远如此隐忍又如此骄傲。那是他们彼此都无法消解的孤独，尽管他们以为自己不是独自一人。_

_他就那样在门口站了许久，四周始终安静，玻璃花窗的色彩映在他半侧的脸上，像守护墓园的一尊塑像。你又放他走了。有人说。你总是在目送离别。_

你是谁？病人疲惫地想，心脏在记忆后面慢慢跳动，如此熟悉又苦涩。

他在记忆里抬起头来，仿佛在这段旅程中始终没有缺席，他是带着他的躯体与灵魂一起走的，穿过大火，在坟墓般的漫漫长夜，望向这个已经被改变，再也不会恢复原样的地方。

_他知道自己得回到某个地方，他们都在那里等他，人总有属于自己的葬身之所。他困难地抬起眼睛，细碎的额发散乱地覆在眼前，血迹未干。头顶苍白的灯在摇晃，供电还没有完成。也许等不到它再次亮起的一天了，等不到告诉他们所有的事。他们的告别与重逢向来毫无预兆。_

“不管你是谁。”他想，在担架的颠簸中甚至没有转头的力气，又一次看了看那双眼睛。

“现在你是我活着的理由了。”

 

==

所有人都安静，慢慢消化着聆听到的一切，直到Erik再次开口。

“我能看到一些不属于自己的想法。一开始我以为那是幻觉。直到后来想起以前的事。”

“或许这一切也只是想象，毕竟，我不知道他那时在做什么，现在在哪里。失忆的人，再出什么差错也不奇怪了。”

“不，不是幻觉。”

将手指从额间滑下，Emma Frost首次露出惊讶的表情，眼神复杂。

“这些都是真实的，你脑子也没出毛病。因为这不是你的记忆，”白皇后沉思着，“这是……‘教授’自己的。”

“可是……”Raven完全迷惑了。

“确实有这种情况，心灵感应者在不受控制、或是极端危险的状况下，有可能无意识地运用能力，包括精神冲击等手段影响他人……记忆转移不是第一次听到了。何况Cerebro这种大型设施甚至可以施加一定的物理冲击，所以，”她看着Erik，“也许是受精神辐射影响，他把一部分意识困在了你这里……姑且这样说吧。”

“所以我猜想，他的失忆可能是由心灵能力者造成的，不一定是蓄意，”年轻的医生说，“如果他们是用Cerebro联系的，对方又处在能力极度不稳的状况下很有可能。”

“往好的地方想想，至少你不是一个人了。”

Erik抬起眼睛，越过她看向别的地方，也许是窗外，没人清楚。

“还需要用药吗？”

“不。”

“休息一会儿吧。”Hank推开窗让雨滴灌进。他听着他们在走廊里的低语，闭上眼睛。

 

==

“就在坠机前后不久，有一次集体精神能力爆发事件，三百里范围内的所有变种人都被波及。但我没有想到这两件事情是有联系的，”白皇后沉思着，“无论如何，这至少证明了一些事情。”

“但人还是没找着，这就是心灵能力者的麻烦之处。”Logan闷闷地叹了口气，“教授在基地那里，守卫部队已经发现了他，凶多吉少。”

Hank想起了什么，看向Raven.

“也许他暴露了身份不得不藏起来？你哥哥也有变化外表的能力吗？我是说，既然你们是兄妹——”

“我和Charles并不像，”她笑了，“我们没有血缘关系。”

这下连Emma都停住了脚步。

“Erik并不知道所有的事，”Raven耸耸肩，“比如我是收养的——比如我们的父母从没把我们当过孩子而是会走路的麻烦看……但总的来说，他的水深火热已经被我缓解了，我们过得很好，你看。”她解下脖子上的挂饰，里面有一张照片。

Hank接过，那是张再普通不过的合照，他认出了Raven和Erik——后者皱着眉，表情严肃，轮廓犀利而冷峻，确实如医生们所说一般英俊。这是他第一次见到病人真实的样子。旁边的金发女孩搂着另一个青年，笑得很灿烂。目光移到年轻的教授身上，随即Hank难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“上帝，”他艰难地深呼吸，“……这就是你哥哥？”

“比你想象中年轻吧？”她得意地说，眼里有微光闪烁。

“Raven……我知道他在哪儿了。”

她猛地站定，几乎是下意识地拽住Hank的领子。

“我见过他，”Hank轻轻地说，“几个月前……撤走前的最后一批伤员之中，我想Moira应该也有印象，”他压低声音看了一眼走廊尽头的病房，“仔细听我说……他不在了。”

“1944年8月南部交通线疏通后，有一天夜里送来了一批伤员，我负责手术的重伤患里有几个是变种人。其中一个中了三枪，甚至没能撑过当天晚上，大家都清楚没办法了。守夜时我们轮流与他交谈，他说这里像自己家的样子，他有妹妹，也有朋友。但我怎么也想不到……”

他眼前浮现出那张苍白镇静的脸，伤口缠着几圈的绷带仍然止不住渗出的血。手术后Hank用湿润的毛巾擦拭他额上的冷汗，对方无力地笑了笑表示谢意。事情不应该是这样的，年轻的医生悲伤地想，但谁也无能为力。就在他起身想逃离时，那人发话了。

“这里有英国人吗？”

“我不是，我……是德国人。”

有几秒钟他看到一丝光在蓝色瞳孔里闪烁，然后伤者开了口。

“我看得出，你和我一样。一样……不同。”

“别担心，这里很安全。”

“我知道，”他把头侧过来，在枕上轻声说，“谢谢。”

“你怕吗？”Hank忍不住问。

“不，但我看得出你在害怕……别担心，孩子。”

“我……”

“你和我妹妹差不多大，”他抬起手放在医生的衣袖上，“她一旦觉得自己做错了什么，就是你这样的表情。”

“你还有别的家人吗？”

“恐怕有很多。我想在这里等着……但我不确定能不能等到他们每一个人了。”

他再也无法忍受，把蜡烛轻轻撂在桌上，只想落荒而逃。

“休息吧，你伤得很重……不应该说太多。”

“抱歉，医生。”他笑了笑，“回到家忍不住。”

“睡吧。”Hank尽量轻柔地说。

蜡烛熄灭了，离恢复供电还有四个小时。

清晨，他疲倦地起身，准备早间的清洁工作。不远处的病床边，新来的年轻护士正扑在那里轻声哭泣，她还握着病人的手，已经没有了温度。这是她进入医疗站短短几天来第一次直面一个人的死，她还不习惯，Hank想，没人该习惯这点。太多的人来过又走，不会回来，像那时候无数普通士兵中的一个一样。他拍了拍姑娘的肩，走开了。她想起那个人的眼睛，说不出自己为何这般悲伤和失控，她只隐约知道，再也不会遇见像他这样的人了，他在黑夜中走过，尝过绝望，知其苦涩，却以希望回应，在一个以殉道般的热情急于自我毁灭的世界。那么，就让死者埋葬死者吧，圣经里那些深奥难解的典故，她不清楚也不想清楚它们的意思。*

手足无措地，他扶住早已开始流泪的Raven，和其他人交换了一个苦涩的眼神。

“你们得告诉他，”Emma说，“他早晚要知道，他不能和记忆过一辈子。”

Raven走进门，把手放在病人伤痕累累的手臂上，他转过头来，所有人都一动不动地盯着他。

“Erik，我有话要——”

“直说吧。”

探询的目光迎上Raven的双眼，但她发现自己嗓音破碎发不出任何言语。Kitty担忧地看着他们，直到她的抚养人全身颤抖地抱住她，像是努力想从这个仍然对世界一无所知的孩子身上找到安慰。

所幸Erik没有追根究底，隔着被泪水润湿的金发，她听到他近乎平静地说：“我知道了。”

“他就在这里，”Logan闷声说，“从哪儿开始，就从哪儿结束吧。”

“我还活着。”

“你最好活下去，”Hank说，“他不会愿意你就这么死掉。”

“活下去吧，继续教授没做到的事。”

他只是闭上了眼睛。

“带我去看看吧，那间礼拜堂。”

这地方已经彻底毁掉了。他们太多次走进那里，在同一个角落驻足。曾经，进门之前Charles会装作一本正经地把手伸进圣水钵里，然后轻轻地渎神般舔着指尖。现在它没有一处能够辨认，然而，一旦踏入此地，受伤的感官却能找回所有知觉，他在原地，想起留下来不久后做过的一个梦，梦见飞机降落，他们一起回到大宅。Charles没有说话，抬手抚上Erik被烟灰和炮弹尘埃浸透的脸，发现不知自什么时候起他在流泪。然后他再次醒来，终于明白了自己身处何地，被抛弃的时间四面八方席卷而来，在地上拖出漫长的轨迹。彩绘窗墙壁上有灯架的痕迹，在那里，他第一次吻了一个人。

骗子。他对着空无一人的地方说道。

 

 

 

尾声

 

几周后，他听到Raven和Hank在外面交谈的声音，隔着厚重的墙传来。Kitty刚刚在这里待了很久，俨然像个有经验的护士。最后一根蜡烛在房间的角落燃烧，是她留下的。任何时候，只要他想说话，她总是会跑来这里，烛光下狭小空间忽明忽暗。

现在，世界是静止的。凌晨时分，一种声音从周遭的沉默里浮现，让一切变得不真实起来。也许是小女孩中途折了回来，他想告诉她，现在，他不再需要依靠听人阅读而入眠了。

但他很快便知道那不是她。有影子出现在墙边，在烛光的余烬旁，看不清楚。也许又是一段幻觉，一段被困住的记忆，一个夜晚的谎言。他拒绝了所有止痛药物，一动不动地等待光线消失，直到对方发出熟悉的温柔叹息。

“如果这又是什么幻觉的话，”他闷声闷气地说，“一次就够了。”

“不，这的确是真实。”

“……你答应过我，不看我的大脑。”Erik也不知道为什么自己条件反射地说出的是这句话。

“那我走了？”那人俯下身微笑。

“你来晚了，”Erik在黑暗中看着他的轮廓，“你总是来得太晚。这一次也是。”

“你走得太快。我不会请求你留下，所以只有来找你。”

“即使是你也有无法做到的一天，我猜。”

“现在就是了，”Charles的表情变得严肃了一些，但笑意未减，“我得走了。你不觉得把一段意外闯进来的记忆困得太久并不是件好事吗？”

“我努力了，恐怕也失败了，”他坦率地回答，“我没办法这样活下去。”

“恐怕你得努力克服了，亲爱的。”

“我一向勇于尝试，这次是例外。”

“你想怎么做？”

“我不知道，”Erik看着他，“你来告诉我吧。”

他轻轻地俯下身，用嘴唇去寻找对方已经破碎变形的唇角。病人把手缓慢地伸出去，不知道碰触到了什么，又停在半空。烛光横亘在他和影子之间，四周陷入沉寂。

 

 

==

他在清晨六点被发现。雨季没有停止，Raven听到这个消息坐在院子里沉默了许久，伸出双手接住雨水，然后轻轻闭上眼睛，把它们全部浇在自己脸上。

“接下来你怎么办？”她听到自己问。

“去找琴和Emma Frost，接着做他们该干的事儿，”年长的男人平静地说，“在那之前，我打算到瑞士把小淘气接走，相信你不反对。”

“她会很高兴的。”她机械地回答着，觉得有什么东西被永远地掏空了，像是如释重负，又踏入了虚无，已经无法分辨。

“你没事吧，孩子？”

Raven摇了摇头。

“能给我一支烟吗？”

她向Logan伸出手，他耸耸肩，把手中的烟递过去。

她从不抽烟，但此时，这个年轻姑娘以一种古怪的急迫想把它们点燃，手抖得太厉害以致差点把里面的烟草扯出来。红色的火星亮起，她背过身去，不再看他们。烟雾缭绕呛得她连连咳嗽，带着眼泪咒骂了句什么。Hank走过去，犹豫地搂着她，Raven本能地想挣脱，但马上又停止了动作，把头轻轻靠在年轻医生的肩上。他们就这样沉默地看着远处的方向，很快地，一切又都安静了。

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
